


The Streets

by Doctor_Discord



Series: The Ego Manor [132]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abusive Parents, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Beating, Child Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Frostbite, Homelessness, Homophobia, Hypothermia, Mental Breakdown, Non-Consensual Kissing, Physical Abuse, Slurs, Starvation, Theft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 21,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21584530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/pseuds/Doctor_Discord
Summary: Before Eric, Derek, and Reynolds joined the egos at the manor, they were homeless. It was the dead of winter, unpleasant, filled with memories they'd rather forget. But what exactly went down during that month of suffering?
Relationships: Bim Trimmer/The King of the Squirrels, Darkiplier/Wilford Warfstache, Googleplier/Bingiplier, The Host/Dr. Iplier
Series: The Ego Manor [132]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1166384
Comments: 117
Kudos: 223





	1. December 2nd, 2018

**Author's Note:**

> * W A R N I N G *
> 
> Look at the tags!!! Some unpleasant shit goes down in the story, you have been warned!

When Reynolds blinked his eyes open, he was standing before a _massive_ manor. He blinked again, eyes wide. “ _Whoa_.”

“This place is _huge!_ ”

Reynolds jumped at the other voice, snapping his head to his left. The kid from the charity warehouse – Eric, right? – was standing a bit away from him, staring at the manor open mouthed and wide eyed. Between them, though, was the _other_ guy, Eric’s father. Reynolds knew _Derek’s_ name _very_ well, well enough to know he didn’t like the guy. But all he let show of that was his eye twitching as he turned back to the door before them. “So…do we knock?”

“I’d rather not.” Reynolds scowled when Derek spoke. “I’ve never been one to live under another man’s roof, and I’m not about to start now. Come on, son.”

Reynolds’ eyes shot wide when Eric cried out and Derek promptly began dragging him away by a too-tight grip on his wrist. He was even _more_ surprised to find Derek had fixed the same painful grip on Reynolds’ wrist as well, forcing him to stumble along behind him. He spat curses, clawing and prying at Derek’s fingers, but his grip was unyielding, the man surprisingly strong. Worrying still, Eric didn’t even attempt to fight, a sort of resignation in his eyes and tense posture that made Reynolds want to bitch-slap Derek.

By the time Derek let go of Reynolds’ wrist, the manor was _far_ behind them, and instead they were surrounded by the looming buildings of a city. Reynolds wrenched himself free with a loud curse of “ _Fuck!_ ”, inspecting his wrist. His hand was a bit purple in color from the lack in circulation, and there were undoubtedly going to be some serious finger-shaped bruises come morning. Reynolds shot Derek a scathing glare. “What the _fuck_ , man?! What’s _wrong_ with you?!”

Derek shot him a glare in return. Reynolds’ expression hardened when he noticed he’d yet to let go of Eric. “I stated my reasonings before we left. You worked for me, therefore, you _still_ work for me, and are obliged to follow my wishes.”

Reynolds’ eyes narrowed. “I’m not obliged to do _shit!_ I didn’t _work for you_ , that was a _charity_ job, I was a volunteer!” His eyes narrowed further as a realization struck him. “You _kidnapped_ us! What is _wrong_ with you?!”

They were beginning to get stares, now. Reynolds didn’t care, but Derek _certainly_ did, judging by his shifting eyes. Still, he scoffed. “ _Please_ , that is such a _strong_ word. I did nothing of the sort.” Eric made a small noise, slapping a hand over his mouth and bowing his head as he began to visibly tremble. A glance down revealed Derek had tightened his grip on his wrist.

Reynolds’ lips curled up in a snarl. “Oh no? You dragged _both_ of us away _without_ our consent – me fighting you the whole way. You’ve stated _clearly_ neither of us are going to manage getting out of your sight. _That_ sounds like kidnapping to me.”

Something dangerous flickered in Derek’s expression. Reynolds held his ground, even when Eric began to hyperventilate, his frantic gaze darting between the two of them. Derek stepped closer, Eric stumbling along beside him, until he was practically chest to chest with Reynolds. His voice was the equivalent of a low, threatening growl. “You’d do best to keep your mouth shut, _boy_ ,” he spat. “Else you’ll face some rather _unsavory_ consequences.”

For the first time, Reynolds felt the icy wash of _fear_ trickling down his spine as he stared into Derek’s eyes. He refused to let it show, and lowered his voice to his own quiet volume. “At least let _him_ go.” He nodded to Eric.

Eric went _rigid_ when Derek’s gaze flicked to him. He didn’t even sound like he was _breathing_. And Reynolds’ suspicions were confirmed when Eric drew in a rapid breath and stumbled vaguely behind Reynolds when Derek let go of his wrist with a sharp motion. Derek’s expression was unreadable as he scanned Reynolds’ face, taking half a step _uncomfortably_ closer. “Any other _demands_ ,” he hissed, and Reynolds had to consciously keep from flinching.

“Only to know what your plans are.” Derek raised an eyebrow, the rest of his expression falling flat, and Reynolds continued. “You just dragged us into the middle of an unfamiliar city, away from the only chance of shelter and comfortable living we had, in the middle of winter. None of us have jobs. We have _nowhere_ to go. And I don’t know about you, but judging by those clouds, I think it’s going to snow _real_ soon.” Reynolds crossed his arms. “So, Derek. What _are_ your ‘plans’? Or is your own stupid, fragile sense of masculinity and pride dragging you blindly forward by a leash?”

The rage was _plain_ on Derek’s face, and Eric made another noise behind him, like a strangled gasp. But, Reynolds was so close to him, he could see the small flicker of _uncertainty_ in Derek’s eyes. Before he could dig at it further Derek spun around, clasping his hands behind his back and adopting a rigid, straight-backed posture as he stalked off deeper into the city. “I _will_ come out on top. Come on.”

Eric made to follow, far too much panic in his expression, but Reynolds stopped him. “Hold on there, kid.” He turned to face him, letting his body language at last melt into something softer. “Let’s head back to that manor. Let him dig his own grave. I’d rather not freeze to death before his pride manages to make it down his throat.”

Eric gave him a wide-eyed look, wringing what looked like a yellow cloth of some sort between his hands. “I-I-I can’t – he – d-do you even know where that p-place is?”

Reynolds glanced around at their surroundings, and winced. It was just _city_ in every direction, tall buildings blocking out the horizon. “I’m sure we could ask around. That place looked _important_. I doubt it’d be hard to get directions.”

Despite Reynolds’ reasoning, Eric still shook his head, shoulders hunched, and suddenly refusing to meet his eyes. “You’re probably right, but…b-b-but he’s my dad. I-I can’t – I can’t leave him.”

Reynolds raised an eyebrow, gently laying a hand on Eric’s upper arm, but jerked back when Eric flinched so wildly he actually stumbled away a couple steps. Reynolds’ voice softened. “He _hurts_ you, kid. It’s pretty obvious. Wouldn’t you _rather_ leave him?”

Eric shrunk, opening his mouth, and –

“ _ERIC!_ ”

Reynolds’ head snapped down the sidewalk. Derek was standing at the end of the block, steam practically visible rising from his head. Eric flinched violently again, and immediately started walking toward his father, head bowed and fidgeting incessantly with the yellow cloth. Reynolds trailed after him. As unwilling as he was to obey Derek, there was _no way_ he was leaving Eric alone with him.

Derek scowled when Eric reached his side, eyes fixed on the cloth. “You still have that? I told you to get rid of that years ago! Give it here.”

He held out a hand, but Eric hesitated, eyes wide. He opened his mouth, clutching the cloth closer to his chest. “But –”

Derek’s eyes narrowed dangerously, and he wasted no time in snatching the cloth straight from Eric’s grasp. He wadded it up, tossing it pointedly in the nearest trash can. Eric choked back something that suspiciously sounded like a sob, tears springing to his eyes, but before he could reach for it back Derek was stalking away again, his fingers once again wrapped tightly around Eric’s wrist.

Reynolds’ blood boiled, and he peered into the trash can. Carefully, he lifted up the yellow cloth resting on top, shaking off any bits of trash clinging to the fabric. On closer inspection, the cloth appeared to be some sort of handkerchief, the fabric rough and well-worn. There was a little design of bees and blue and red roses embroidered in the corners. Eric had clearly had it for a _long_ time.

Shoving the handkerchief in his back pocket, Reynolds raced after the other two.

* * *

Night was beginning to fall, and the cold was starting to get to all three of them.

Eric shivered violently, pressed tightly against Reynolds as they walked, and his hands withdrawn into the sleeves of his sweater. Reynolds had one arm wrapped around his shoulders, holding him close as the bite of winter slowly gnawed through their clothes and breathed away their body heat. Derek was a few paces ahead of them, and fairing much worse; _he_ didn’t have a sweater, just some thin button down. It _was_ long-sleeved, at the least. Still, Reynolds couldn’t muster much sympathy.

When the sun was no longer visible behind the city skyline from their vantage point, Reynolds stopped walking, breathing heavily and shivering violently. He could see his breath in the frigid air. “We need to stop. Sleep. I doubt the city is safe at night, and here looks to be as good a spot as any.”

Eric stiffened at his side when Derek halted, spinning on his heel to face them. Reynolds pointed with the hand wrapped around Eric. It was an alley, covered by the awning of one of the little businesses making up its walls. The back of it was a dead end, solid brick wall. It would provide decent shelter, if not from the cold than the wind.

Derek paused, clearly at war with himself on if he would stoop so low as the sleep on the streets, but Reynolds wasted no time in ushering Eric into the – admittedly poor – shelter. Immediately there was a difference, with the bite of the wind mostly eliminated. Eric didn’t unstick himself from Reynolds’ side, and Reynolds did nothing to push him away, just gently guided him along into the back corner and farthest away from the opening.

Reynolds sat down in the corner, flinching a little as the freezing chill of the concrete immediately seeped through the fabric of his pants, but crossed his legs and pulled Eric into his lap, saving him from the same chill. He was a little concerned about Eric’s lack of voice, but he didn’t point it out, fearful of Eric shying away from him. As it was, he just wrapped his arms around Eric’s torso, pulling him back more against Reynolds’ chest in an effort to share their body heat.

At the same moment, Derek finally walked stiffly around the corner and into the alley. He immediately scowled at the sight of their position, and Eric was so close Reynolds could _feel_ his flinch and heard the quiet, almost inaudible whimper he gave. Derek stalked closer, and Reynolds tightened his grip and Eric’s shivering turned into fearful trembling. “Let go of him,” Derek snapped.

Reynolds raised an eyebrow, but otherwise didn’t budge. “I’m keeping him _alive_ over here. In case you hadn’t noticed, it’s cold as fuck. Would you rather him freeze to death?”

Derek’s scowl deepened, his gaze momentarily flicking to Eric, but he didn’t say anything further, just sat down himself a decent ways away. Eric noticeably relaxed in Reynolds’ arms. “…Thanks.”

His words were just a whisper, nearly drowned out by the roaring wind, but Reynolds heard, and he smiled. “It’s no problem, kid,” he murmured back, just as soft. He sighed. “I’ll take care of you. Out here. ‘Cause clearly _he’s_ not going to do it.”

Eric laughed a little, tentatively emerging one hand from his sleeves and squeezing Reynolds’ unabused wrist. He shivered violently, and Reynolds held him tighter. “I…” Eric squeaked, and…it sounded like he was crying. “I’m _really_ scared…”

Reynolds blinked, then rested his chin on Eric’s shoulder. “Yeah, me too, kid. Hopefully your dad over there can find the strength to pull his head out of his own ass before we all freeze to death. How stubborn and prideful can one man be?”

Eric sniffed, wiping at his eyes. “You’d be surprised.”

Reynolds hummed softly, squeezing Eric lightly. He shifted a bit on the _freezing_ ground, and propped himself up more securely against the wall. He closed his eyes. “You should sleep, Eric. Who knows what’ll happen next. You never know when we’ll get the chance again.”

Eric leaned his head back on Reynolds’ shoulder. His hair tickled his throat. More so when another violent shiver shot through his body. “…Okay. Night, Reynolds.”

Reynolds sighed through his nose. “Night, Eric.”


	2. December 3rd, 2018

When Reynolds woke the next morning, the first thing he noticed was that he was _cold_. So cold in fact, he felt as if his bones had frozen in the curled up position he laid in. Reynolds gasped when his fingers twitched, and he could’ve _sworn_ he heard his skin crackle like brittle paper.

The second thing he noticed was Eric was no longer by his side.

_Fear_ quickly overtook the soul-numbing _cold_ , and Reynolds pushed his protesting body upright. His eyes scanned the alley rapidly, and he relaxed marginally when he spotted Eric curled up in the opposite corner. But, the green sweater that had been Eric’s sole defense against the crippling winter chill was gone, leaving him in nothing but a _short-sleeved_ shirt.

Reynolds _swore_ , stumbling his way over to Eric. Eric had pulled his arms into his shirt with him, curling into the tightest ball he could. Tears had actually frozen to his cheeks, and there was a disturbingly handprint-shaped red mark on his cheek. Reynolds ran a hand through his hair, glancing over his shoulder. Rage rapidly warmed his frozen body at the sight of Derek sleeping a few feet away, wearing Eric’s sweater.

Reynolds crouched down beside Eric, heaving him into an upright position propped up against the alley wall. Eric started awake, eyelids frozen shut with tears struggling to open, and he fought back sluggishly, his arms still trapped within his shirt. “Eric! Eric, it’s okay it’s just me. Oh _shit_ , kid!”

Eric managed to open his eyes, blinking a couple of times as his brain tried to catch up with what was happening. “R…Reyn…Ray? Wh-wh-what’s –”

“Shh, it’s okay, okay, hold on, just –” Reynolds pulled Eric’s arms through his sleeves, wincing at the sight of the terrible, finger-shaped bruises on one wrist. Eric just looked at him through almost unseeing, confused eyes. Reynolds’ hands fluttered for a moment, and then he was pulling off his own sweater and shoving it onto Eric, protecting him from the cold while leaving himself in only a white, long-sleeved shirt. “There. That should help warm you up. _Jesus_ , kid, what _happened?_ ”

Eric immediately flinched, even as he instinctively burrowed into the warmth of the sweater (Reynolds’ size was a tiny bit big on him, leaving Eric with little sweater paws). He glanced over Reynolds’ shoulder, no doubt at Derek still sleeping on the ground. “Um…my-my dad took my sweater. After you fell asleep. He…didn’t like the way we were um…‘positioned’, and he said he deserved it more than I did. So…he took it.”

Reynolds eyes blew wide, a whole new kind of feeling brewing in his gut: a mixture of rage and pure, unadulterated _fear_ as the full realization that he was trapped, on the streets, with a horrific abuser crashed over him. “And…you didn’t fight back?”

Eric said nothing, just covered the handprint on his cheek with one of his own hands.

Reynolds grimaced, glancing over his shoulder again. Derek didn’t look like he was going to stir anytime soon. He turned back to Eric and helped him stand. “Come on. Let’s get you some place warmer. There’s gotta be some sort of shop around somewhere, and maybe we can find some food. Alright?”

Eric glanced nervously at Derek again. “But what about my dad?”

Reynolds raised an eyebrow. “He can freeze to death for all I care.” At Eric’s panicked expression, he quickly added, “But…we can come back. If he’s still here, whoop-de-do. If he’s still here _and_ dead, well, we’ll see. Okay?”

Eric smiled a bit, clearly despite himself, and Reynolds grinned in response. The two stumbled awkwardly out of the alley, and instantly they were assaulted by the near relentless wind. Reynolds shivered violently, missing the slight buffer his sweater provided but under _no circumstances_ was he going to take it back from Eric.

It didn’t take long for them to find a shop that was open, and the pair stumbled inside. The relief of _heat_ nearly made Reynolds crumble, and he braced him against the wall. A feeling like pins and needles spread across his whole body as he slowly began to thaw, the sensation uncomfortable and bordering on painful. Judging by Eric’s gasp, he was feeling much the same.

“Oh dear, you poor boys look frozen! Come, get more inside!”

Reynolds’ head shot up, eyes wide. An older woman was standing behind the counter, her gaze flicking between the two of them with nothing but concern in her eyes. Swapping a glance with Eric (who looked _terrified_ ), Reynolds guided him further into the shop. The woman bustled towards them, taking Reynolds’ hand before he could fully comprehend what was happening. Her eyes blew wide. “Your hands are _ice_ , dear, here, let me make you some hot chocolate!”

She disappeared into the back just as quickly as she emerged, leaving both Eric and Reynolds stunned. “Uhhh…” Reynolds glanced at Eric again, who looked just as confused as Reynolds felt. While the woman was off making – hot chocolate did she say? – Reynolds took the time to glance around the shop they’d stumbled into. It looked like a convenience store, but going by all the potted plants and much more _homey_ feel, it was probably owned by the woman herself. The pins and needles had finally subsided, and with the absence of cold or pain keeping him on alert, Reynolds just felt _exhausted_.

The woman poked her head out from the door behind the cashier counter. “Come here, boys, I’ve got a table back here!”

Shrugging, Reynolds took Eric’s hand and led him behind the counter and through the door. There was a set of stairs that led up into what might’ve been an apartment level above the shop, but the old woman led them through a door on their right, which opened up into a small, cozy kitchen. She quickly sat them down at the small table, and then turned to the counter, stirring coco powder into two steaming mugs.

She pushed the mugs into their hands, then opened the fridge. “Are you boys hungry?”

Eric held his mug of hot chocolate, glancing at Reynolds with wide eyes. “Um.” At that same moment, one – or maybe both? – of their stomachs grumbled, and the old woman chuckled, pulling out a carton of eggs and digging a frying pan out of a cupboard.

She shot a warm smile in their direction before turning back to the eggs she was scrambling. “What are you boys’ names? My name is Kathy.”

Reynolds hummed into his mug, setting it down and swallowing his mouthful of _really_ good hot chocolate. “Mm, Reynolds.”

Eric sipped on his own hot chocolate timidly. “E-Eric.”

Kathy suddenly frowned as she added spices to the eggs (Reynolds practically _drooling_ as his stomach grumbled again. “Now what were you boys doing out there in the cold? You two looked like living icicles!”

Both paled rapidly, neither saying a word. Eric ducked his head, covering his cheek once more. Reynolds shot him a glance, one Eric returned with an expression that looked close to a grimace. “We um –” Reynolds cleared is throat. “We-we don’t exactly have anywhere else to go…”

Kathy’s brow furrowed, and then she gasped, turning to them with nothing but _horror_ in her expression. “You don’t mean…oh you poor boys. Well,” she said, setting down plates of eggs in front of them, “You’re welcome to come here for food and warmth, whenever you need. You could even stay here, if you like. Until you get back on your feet.”

Reynolds bowed his head, suddenly picking at his plate despite how hungry he was. Eric hadn’t even touched his. “Thank you, but…we can’t. Technically we already have a place to go, but…well, there’s a third member of our party. He’s…not exactly the greatest human being. The only reason we’re even _here_ is because he’s still asleep.”

Kathy’s expression hardened, and she glanced at Eric. He’d dropped his hand, revealing the handprint still very red against his cheek as he slowly ate his eggs. “I see…” Suddenly, she smiled, warm and full of kindness for two people she just met. “Well, any chance you boys manage to slip away, I’ll be here. No one deserves to live on the streets, especially in such harsh conditions. So close to Christmas too…” She drew in a sharp breath, and her smile _somehow_ grew warmer. “Come now, finish up. I hate to send you back out there, but judging by your description, it’d be best to get you two to your ah… _third member_ before he wakes up.”

Reynolds didn’t need any further incentive, digging into his plate of eggs and giving in to his hunger. Eric continued to push his eggs around. He made a small noise, and his eyes darted up briefly to Kathy. “Um…th-thank you.”

She turned to him. “It’s my pleasure, sugar.”

Eric seemed to completely melt under the duel assault of her smile and the affectionate name, and within no time he was digging in as well. It wasn’t much longer before they were standing in front of the door to Kathy’s shop, and much to their surprise she pulled them each into a warm hug. “Take care of yourselves. I’d rather you not freeze to death out there.”

Reynolds returned her smile. “We’ll try our best.” He opened the door, and was instantly assaulted by a wave of pure _cold_ , and he shivered violently. “Oh _fuck_.”

Kathy frowned. “I’m sorry, I’d give you something to keep you warm, but I doubt I have anything in your size.”

Reynolds smiled again, though it was a bit more strained. “I’ll be fine. Hopefully, we’ll see you again.” He turned to Eric, holding out his hand. “Come on, kid. Hopefully Derek’s not awake yet.”

Eric took his hand, and Reynolds led him out the door. He glanced over his shoulder at Kathy, offering her a tiny smile and a little wave with a sweater-pawed hand. “Bye Kathy!”

She waved back, and the pair started back down the sidewalk, hand-in-hand and pressed tightly together. Reynolds shivered again, already missing the warmth of Kathy’s shop. The unyielding cold was _far_ more ruthless after spending time in the heat. Still, he moved forward, Eric at his side, until they reach the alley they had spent the night in. Derek was still curled up on the ground, perfectly still, and apparently still asleep. Reynolds rolled his eyes, letting go of Eric’s hand in order to cross his arms. “Great. We rushed outta there for no reason. Let’s go back.”

He made to turn, but Eric caught his arm, shaking him a little. “No, Reynolds…something’s wrong, look at him!” He let go of Reynolds, darting to Derek’s side. “Dad?” He reached a hand out, hesitating before shaking Derek’s shoulder. “Dad?!” He shot a frantic look at Reynolds, his eyes blown wide and beginning to hyperventilate. “Reynolds, he’s not – he-he’s not waking up!”

Reynolds couldn’t muster up the sympathy within himself to feel _concerned_ for Derek, but still he kneeled beside him, if only to help calm Eric. Despite his immense loathing for the man, he couldn’t help but wince. Derek’s skin was deathly pale, almost blue, and his breathing was slow but shallow. Eric was still shaking his shoulder, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes, and Reynolds swore. “ _Fuck_ , okay, here –”

He grabbed Derek, by the shoulders, heaving him upright and propping him up against the wall. He shook him roughly, and when that yielded no response, he swore again. “God _dammit_ , alright. Here we go.”

He backhanded Derek.

The reaction was instantaneous. Derek’s head whipped to the side, crashing his skull into the brick wall he was propped up against. His eyes snapped open and he gasped, coughing harshly. Eric let out a gasping sob, and he lunged forward, wrapping his arms around his father in a hug. Derek was quick to scowl, shoving Eric away with trembling, shaking hands. “Get _off_.”

Eric fell backwards with a cry, tears still streaming down his face and his eyes shimmering with both hurt and relief. Reynolds scowled himself, his head whipping back to face Derek. Derek was rubbing his cheek, and he looked down at his head in a mix of shock and rage. He turned his glare to Reynolds, his eyes as hard, cold, and unfeeling as the freezing asphalt he’d been lying on. “How _dare_ you,” he hissed, rising shakily to his feet. “How _dare_ you _disrespect me_ in such a way!”

“Disrespect you?!” Reynolds rose as well, leaving Eric staring up at them with wide, terrified eyes from the ground. “I just saved your _life_ , you ungrateful _douchebag!_ And I wouldn’t’ve _had_ to save your life if you were capable of biting through your own damn pride! _You_ are the reason we’re out here! So _shut the fuck up!_ ”

Derek’s jaw clenched, and before Reynolds knew what was happening, Derek’s fist was connecting with his cheek. Reynolds stumbled back, completely stunned with his ears ringing. “Step one more toe out of line,” Derek spat. “And I am going to do _so_ much worse to you.”

“You don’t _scare_ me, Derek,” Reynolds hissed back. “I am going to fight you every _moment_ we’re out here. You don’t have _any_ power over me. Got that?” Derek’s eyes narrowed, but he said nothing. Reynolds crossed his arms. “So, I ask again. What are your _plans_ here? What are your _grand ideas_ to make sure we survive out here? Because from where _I_ stand, you’ve got _shit_.”

Derek was silent for another long moment, his cheek beginning to redden from where Reynolds backhanded him. His eyes flicked to Eric, and Eric’s breath hitched, shrinking in on himself a bit from his spot on the ground. He cried out when Derek grabbed his arm and hauled him to his feet, dragging him away. “I’m going to find an advertising job. People are always looking for extras, and I have experience. I’d be valuable.”

Reynolds scoffed, trailing a couple paces after the pair. “Whatever you say, Derek.”


	3. December 7th, 2018

Several days later, it began to snow.

Reynolds stared up at the sky with nothing but resentment, arms crossed and his sweater back around his body. Eric had practically forced it on him after the third day Reynolds went without it and his skin was beginning to turn blue. He turned toward the alley that had become their home of sorts, already pulling the sweater off. “Eric, come here.”

Eric glanced up, curled into a ball on the corner and nibbling on an apple. Derek had surprisingly managed to get a job, though it paid little. Derek would only let them buy gross ninety-nine cent apples from convenience stores, and though Eric clearly was beginning to despise the fruit, he wasn’t complaining. His eyes shot wide though when he saw Reynolds taking off the sweater. “Ray – no! You can’t – mmph!”

He was cut off by Reynolds tossing him the sweater, covering his head. Reynolds chuckled. “It’s snowing, and you’re wearing short-sleeves. Take the sweater, kid. I’ll be fine.”

He set down next to Eric, laughing more as Eric struggled to pull the sweater on. He managed, and returned to nibbling on his apple, though he pulled a face. “…My dad’ll be back soon.”

Reynolds scowled. “Don’t remind me.” He sighed, watching the snow fall gently onto the sidewalk. He hoped it wouldn’t stick. “…Why do you put up with him, Eric? He treats you _horribly_. I’ve met a lot of bad people in my time but your dad is just…” He trailed off, shivering.

Eric flinched. “He’s not that bad. He could be worse.”

“Yeah, but he could be a whole Hell of a lot better, too!” Eric flinched again when Reynolds raised his voice, tears springing to his eyes with a gasp as he curled into a ball. Reynolds’ eyes shot wide. “ _Shit_ , I didn’t mean – Eric, please don’t cry, I –” He jolted in place, suddenly remembering something, and he dug around in his pocket. He pulled out the yellow handkerchief he’d pulled out of the trash at the start of this _disaster_ , and handed it to Eric. “Here. I have this.”

Eric’s eyes went _wide_ , at he took it with hesitant, trembling hands. The second his fingers touched it, he split in the brightest smile Reynolds had ever seen from him, though it was small. He set his apple down, and gripped onto the handkerchief with both hands, holding it up to his mouth. And he laughed. A tiny, bubbling, _genuine_ little laugh, and Reynolds’ heart _melted_. “Where…where did you _get_ this, I-I-I thought my dad…” He trailed off, burying his face completely in the cloth.

Reynolds smiled. “I grabbed it out of the trash, when neither of you were looking. I actually forgot I had it until the last time we were at Kathy’s, and I asked her to wash it. I was trying to figure out a way to slip it to you when Derek wasn’t around, but I guess this works.”

Eric laughed again – more like a choked mix between a laugh and a sob – and he pulled the handkerchief away from his face, running his thumb over the embroidery in one corner. “Thank you. Seriously, _thank you_. I…you have _no idea_ how much this means to me.”

Reynolds raised an eyebrow. “So tell me. Why are you so attached to that handkerchief? It’s pretty old, isn’t it?”

Eric nodded slowly, a little smile on his face. “My um, m-my mom made it for me. She made one for each of my siblings, when we were born. They…it was like our security blanket. We carried them everywhere. My siblings…they all eventually grew out of it though. I never did. Mainly because it made my mom so happy whenever she saw me with it. I was always much closer with my mom than anyone else in my family.” Tears flowed freely down his face, and he sniffed, voice thick. “Um, I-I ripped it once. When I was young. I was… _terrified_ my mom would be mad at me, but she wasn’t. She…taught me to sew, taught me how to fix it, and gave me a couple of needles and a bunch of yellow thread. I…” He let out a loud sob, and Reynolds started. “I _really_ miss her.”

Unsure quite of what to do, Reynolds wrapped an arm around Eric’s shoulders, pulling him closer, and Eric leaned gratefully into him, hiding his face in the handkerchief again as he sobbed. “What happened?” Reynolds’ voice was soft, almost mumbled, as he watched the snow fall.

Eric swallowed thickly, his voice muffled by the cloth. “She…she-she died. It was an accident, but…well…a-after, I used this more than ever. It…helped, like a piece of her was still within my reach. But um…well, my dad never liked that I was so attached to what was intended to be a toddler’s comfort item. But he left me alone about it, usually at least. Until now. A-a-and not long after, we lost all of my siblings. It’s…i-it’s just me and my dad now.”

Reynolds didn’t know what to say. He tightened his grip on Eric, and let him cry. He’d figured Eric had it bad, but he didn’t realize _how bad_ until the kid broke down. He shivered, still watching the snow fall, and unfortunately begin accumulating on the sidewalk. “I’m so sorry, Eric,” he whispered. Eric just shifted more comfortably against Reynolds’ side, half of his face once again hidden in the handkerchief. “Did –” He swallowed. “Did your dad…ever hurt anyone else in your family?”

Eric stiffened, and started to shake his head, but then nodded. “Yeah. But it’s only ever wh-when he’s really mad or-or-or stressed. He um, he-he hit my mom sometimes, too. She threatened to leave him every time he did. They…they actually fought a lot. Once, my mom actually packed up a bag and left. She was gone for a week. That was the worst week of my life, for a lot of reasons. I think…sometimes I think she only stayed for us. For-for her kids.”

Reynolds winced. “Jesus fuck, kid. I…I’m _so_ sorry, that’s…that’s no way to grow up. No one deserves that.” Eric simply shrugged, lowering the cloth and once again thumbing over the embroidery. A feeling Reynolds had never experienced before swelled up in his chest, and he pulled Eric into his lap, hugging him tight. Eric made a small squeaking noise, and there was a moment of hesitation before Eric wrapped his arms around him in return. “I’m gonna protect you, Eric,” he mumbled, voice muffled by Eric’s shoulder. “As long as I’m around, he’s not gonna hurt you. I promise, okay?”

Eric didn’t respond, but he buried his face in Reynolds’ shoulder, and neither let go for a long time as the snow continued to fall.

* * *

Reynolds was half asleep, dozing lightly, when Derek returned.

He barely reacted when he heard the harsh footsteps, eyes opening slowly and sluggishly. The snow had made the air feel colder, crisper, and Reynolds’ blood felt like partially frozen slush in his veins. Derek was standing just inside the covered alley, spitting curses under his breath and hurrying to wipe the snow from his shoulders and shake it from his hair. Despite his soaked, miserable appearance, he looked…cleaner. Like he’d taken a shower. And Reynolds narrowed his eyes suspiciously. “What happened to you?”

Derek spared him a fleeting glance, taking a couple deeper into the alley and away from the flurrying snow. It was really coming down… “None of your business.”

Reynolds snorted. He could barely feel his body, but aware of himself enough to notice a weight in his lap, and he glanced down. Eric was fast asleep, his face buried in Reynolds’ belly and using his lap as a pillow. He smiled, nestling a hand in Eric’s hair. “Well that’s a childish and stupid response.”

Derek scowled, turning back towards Reynolds. His scowl immediately deepened when he noticed Eric, and he started over. Reynolds pulled Eric closer, _protecting_ him, as his own expression hardened. “Don’t you _fucking_ touch him.”

Derek’s eyes narrowed. “He’s _my_ son. I have a say in what he does.”

“He’s a fucking _adult_ , Derek,” Reynolds spat. “He can make his own fucking choices. And if he wants to use me like a Goddamn pillow then _let him_. There’s not many comforts out here.” Derek rolled his eyes, sitting down against the wall a good distance away, and Reynolds fought the urge to get up and _smack him_ , though he doubted he could stand if he tried. “Seriously though, where’d you manage a shower?”

Derek look genuinely surprised he’d noticed, and he ran a hand through his hair. “The studio. For some reason, it has showers on the first floor. Off limits to regular employees though. Apparently the building is owned by some big hot-shot game show host. I’ve never seen him though. The job I work is higher up in the building.” He crinkled his nose in a blatant display of disgust. “Apparently he’s openly bisexual. Everyone in the building seems to be attracted to him. I think he’s just a glorified faggot and doesn’t deserve his spotlight.”

Reynolds winced. “You can’t say that.”

Derek raised an eyebrow, expression flat. “Oh come now, don’t tell me _you’re_ one, too.”

“I’m not gay, if that’s what you’re asking, but that’s not the point –”

“Then I don’t see a problem here,” Derek interrupted.

Reynolds made a disbelieving noise. “Are you _serious?_ You just said you’ve never even _met_ the guy, and now you’re calling him slurs! Not to mention you _work_ for him! Jesus _Christ_ , what is _wrong_ with you?!”

Derek scowled, standing again and coming over to tower over Reynolds. “ _Stop. Asking. That._ I am just as mentally capable as _you_ are.”

Reynolds scoffed. “That just makes it _worse_.”

Derek’s expression darkened, and then he was grabbing Reynolds’ arm and yanking him to his feet. It was all Reynolds could do to slip a hand under Eric’s head so his head didn’t crack against the pavement before Derek was pulling him away. Reynolds’ body was still partially frozen, his coordination shot to Hell, so when Derek shoved him, he fell, face-first into the snow covering the sidewalk outside of the alley. Reynolds spluttered and gasped, struggling to push himself away from the _freezing_ snow, but his arms wouldn’t _work_. It didn’t matter anyway, because Derek grabbed a fistful of his hair and yanked him back upright, into a kneeling position. “ _Never_ speak to me that way,” Derek spat. “Or else I will make you _regret_ being born. Got that?”

Reynolds nodded as much as he could with Derek’s grip in his hair. Derek – seemingly satisfied – dropped him, and Reynolds just barely avoided falling into the snow again. He staggered to his feet, head swimming and vision blurring as he stumbled over to the black blur curled up by the wall. He didn’t so much lie down next to Eric, more like _collapsed_ , and didn’t even notice when his head bounced off the pavement. He pulled Eric close to himself, gasping and curling tighter around Eric in an attempt to be as close as possible. Eric was _freezing_ , but to Reynolds he felt as warm as the sun.

Reynolds curled closer, and drifted off alarmingly fast.


	4. December 8th, 2018

_It was warm outside. Reynolds lay in a clearing, the grass beneath him warm to the touch, trees surrounding him, and the sun shining down. There wasn’t a cloud in sight, the sky as blue as ever. It was so_ warm _. He didn’t remember why that was so important to him, why he_ craved _the warm sunlight on his skin. He just closed his eyes, a happy, content smile on his face as he basked in the sun._

_“Reynolds!”_

_A cold breeze blew through the trees, carrying with it a scent of frost and snow. Reynolds frowned, but he didn’t open his eyes as the warmth returned._

_“Reynolds,_ please! _”_

_The breeze came again, stranger, more persistent, and Reynolds shifted. He wanted to stay here. He wanted to stay_ warm _. Was it so hard to leave him alone?_

_“_ Reynolds! _”_

The warmth faded, and Reynolds was slowly brought out of his dream. He still felt half-asleep. His head felt heavy, and sleep had a firm grasp on him, steadily dragging him back under, but its process was halted by someone shaking him. “Reynolds _please_ wake up, please! Don’t –” The words were cut off by a loud, gasping sob, and Reynolds’ fingers twitched. His blood felt like it had frozen solid in his veins, he couldn’t move, he couldn’t even open his eyes, his eyelids frozen. He didn’t even feel cold. He didn’t feel _warm_ either. He wasn’t even shivering. Why couldn’t he just go back to his dream, where everything was perfect?

His body was shaken again, more halfheartedly, with more sobs. “Reynolds, _please_. Please please _please_ wake up, I _can’t_ , I can’t _lose_ someone else!”

At that, Reynolds finally stirred, every muscle in his body protesting as he uncurled himself. Whoever was above him collapsed on top of him, pulling him into a tight _warm_ hug. “ _Oh thank God thank God you’re awake_ here, put this on!”

Reynolds managed to force his eyes open in time to see a young man with dorky circular glasses take off his sweater and toss it at him. Reynolds blinked slowly, squinting his eyes, but made no move to put it on. “I-I don’t need it.” His voice sounded funny, like he was underwater. “I-I-I’m not cold.”

The man’s expression quickly turned to panic. He looked familiar…he _knew_ this guy…what was his name? “But – but Reynolds, you’re _freezing_. Here.”

Reynolds blinked again as… _Eric_ , that was his name! – helped him into the sweater. Reynolds made no move to assist him. Instead, he took in his surroundings, growing more panicked and distressed by the second. He was in an alley. Outside. On the streets. The sidewalk in front if the entrance looked like it had been recently shoveled of snow, a thin layer of half-frozen slush left to slowly melt in its place. He glanced back at Eric when he saw him shiver, left in only a short-sleeved shirt without the sweater. Guilt panged in him for taking the sweater, but…he didn’t really _take_ it. Eric had given it to him. And he did feel a _little_ better…

Suddenly Eric was trying to haul him to his feet, but still Reynolds didn’t move. Eric shot him a desperate, pleading look. “Please get up, I’m going to take you to Kathy’s! You need to get _warmer_ , so just…”

He trailed off, looking dangerously close to tears again. Reynolds swallowed, and stood. Confusion swamped his brain, he barely remembered this guy, he barely remembered where he was, but for some reason…he trusted him. So he went with him. It was slow going, Reynolds could barely move his legs, his body so frozen he could practically _hear_ his skin crackling with each step. Eric was patient with him though, despite his near constant shivering, and eventually, they made it to wherever they were going.

Eric shot Reynolds a worried glance, and pushed open the shop door, carrying him through. There was an old woman at the counter, and she glanced up when the chime of the door sounded. Her smile stopped when she saw their condition, and she rushed towards him. Reynolds on the other hand, abruptly became a deadweight in Eric’s arms the second the _warmth_ of the shop washed over him. The voices of the others were lost to him, sounding so distant and distorted they sounded a thousand miles away. His head spun, he could feel his pulse pounding in his ears, and the next thing he knew he was being laid down on a soft bed. The world was so _fuzzy_ , he could hear voices, just _barely_ understanding what they were saying.

_“I-is he okay, do-do-do you think he’ll be alright?”_

_“I don’t know, sugar. What happened?”_

_“I don’t know! He was asleep, but he wouldn’t wake up, I-I-I tried for at least an hour, and he was so cold, and when he finally woke up he just looked so confused and disoriented, I just –”_

Reynolds let out a soft groan, shifting slightly beneath the mound of blankets piled on top of him. The talking ceased, and he blinked open his eyes. Eric and Kathy were both staring down at him with nothing but concern. Eric had a blanket wrapped around his shoulders, a steaming mug cupped in both hands. Reynolds blinked slowly, his body and mind gradually thawing out and leaving him with a tingling, prickling sensation like pins and needles all over. He swallowed, tongue feeling odd and heavy in his mouth. “Where –” His voice was hoarse, and his throat gave out, cutting him off.

“You’re in my bed, dear.” Kathy placed a gentle hand on his cheek, and Reynolds unconsciously leaned into the warmth. Her brow furrowed. “You’re still _very_ cold.” She stood. “I’ll go make you some hot chocolate.”

She left, and it was just him and Eric. Reynolds lolled his head to the side to face him better. “How –” His voice gave out again, but he tried again. “H-how long – ?”

Eric offered him a small smile. “We-we’ve been here a while. A couple hours at least. You um, you-you were pretty out of it. But…you’re feeling better now, right?”

After a brief pause, Reynolds nodded slowly. The tingling sensation was giving way, leaving him feeling numb and warm at the same time. “My – My blood feels – feels _weird_.”

Eric let out a surprised laugh, smiling into his mug. At that moment, Kathy entered the room again, carrying a big red mug. She smiled warmly. “Here you are, dear. This should warm you up.”

With Eric’s help, Reynolds sat up, wincing and shivering the second his hands left the warmth of the blankets. Unfortunately, almost immediately, blood began to pour from his nose, both nostrils. There was a brief panic before Eric managed to grab and hand Reynolds a couple of tissues, and Reynolds pressed them to his nose with trembling hands, body wracked with a near constant shiver. He fell back onto the bed, letting out a noise that sounded suspiciously like a whimper as he slipped more completely beneath the covers. He could taste blood in the back of his throat, and he swallowed, grimacing. “Eric, c-c-can I-I just say, f-f- _fuck_ your dad.”

Eric just gave a sad smile, reaching for Reynolds’ free hand. Kathy set Reynolds’ mug on her nightstand, brushing Reynolds’ hair from his face. “I have to go attend the store. You boys are free to take care of whatever you need, a shower, wash your clothes, food, you don’t have to ask.”

“Thank you.” Eric’s voice was soft, and Kathy simply smiled and adjusted the blanket around him before leaving. Eric turned back to Reynolds, frowning with concern. “Do – has it stopped?”

Reynolds sniffed, pulling away the tissues and grimacing again at the sight of the congealed mess of blood. “I-I-I think so.” He tried for a smile. “Bet my face looks real jacked up though. I might take Kathy up on that shower.” He tossed the tissues into the trashcan by Kathy’s bed, pushing himself upright again slowly. He reached for his mug, cupping it in both hands and taking a big gulp. The hot chocolate was still hot enough to burn, but Reynolds found he didn’t care, and he sighed hugely in relief and groaned happily as he was warmed from the inside out. “ _Fuck_.”

Suddenly, a harsh sob rang out in the room, and Reynolds jumped, knocking the lip of the mug into his teeth. He shot a wide-eyed look in Eric’s direction. Eric sobbed again, hands covering his face and shoulders shaking. Reynolds lowered his mug a bit. “Eric…?”

“You almost _died_ , Ray!” Eric’s voice was high and broken, and Reynolds’ heart broke. “You almost _died_ , you-you were _frozen_ , and – and…” Another sob shook his body. “I can’t _lose_ someone else, I _can’t_ , _please_ don’t –”

Reynolds scrambled to place his mug back on the nightstand next to Eric’s, and then he pulled Eric into a tight hug. Eric latched onto him, sobbing into Reynolds’ shoulder and soaking tears into his shirt. “Hey, it’s okay, Eric! I’m okay, I’m right here! I’m not going anywhere, I promise!”

Eric tightened his grip, fisting some of Reynolds’ shirt in his hands. “But you _almost_ did. You _almost_ did, and I…” He shifted a little bit closer. “…Promise me you’ll take the sweater more often?”

Reynolds winced. “Eric –”

“ _Promise_ me!” Eric pulled back, a determination in his eyes Reynolds had never seen on him before. Though, he seemed to shrink the second he met Reynolds’ eyes, visibly becoming smaller. “…Please?”

Reynolds bit his lip, and nodded, deflating. “…Alright. I promise. Come here, kid.”

He pulled Eric back into another tight hug, falling back onto the bed and pulling Eric down with him so he was lying on top of Reynolds. Reynolds didn’t know how long they laid there, but it was a good long while, because at some point Eric had fallen asleep, using Reynolds’ chest as a pillow. Reynolds sighed, moving out from beneath Eric as slowly as he could so as not to disturb him, and stood shakily. Eric remained fast asleep, and Reynolds smiled softly, ruffling Eric’s hair lightly before heading off into the attached bathroom. A minute or so later, he was stepping into the shower, water as hot as he could stand it.

All the tension bled out of Reynolds’ body the second he stepped beneath the stream, shoulders slumping with his face tilted toward it. He never imagined a shower could feel this _good_ , as the hot water thawed the remaining bits of ice in his veins. It had only been a week after all.

_A week_. The timeframe hit him like a sack of bricks, and Reynolds had to brace himself against the shower wall. They’d only been out here a _week_ , and already every single one of them had almost died from the unrelenting cold. Reynolds grimaced. He wondered if it would take one of them freezing to death for Derek to yield. With any luck, it would be _him_ that froze.

With a long-suffering sigh, Reynolds shook his head and set about washing his hair and scrubbing his body clean of the filth of the streets. When he finally shut off the water and stepped out into a bathroom full of steam, he was feeling a hundred times better. He grabbed a towel to dry himself off, and, after a moment of internal debate, grabbed Kathy’s hair dryer and began blow-drying his hair, digging around in her drawers for a relatively unused brush to get the knots out. With that done, he glanced around, searching for his clothes. He raised an eyebrow when he found them gone, replaced by a fresh pair of underwear, some sweatpants, and a black t-shirt. Shrugging, he put them on, and left the bathroom.

Eric was awake, sitting on the bed in a similar outfit, but the sweatpants were a little too big and his shirt was light pink. Reynolds raised an eyebrow again, and Eric smiled. “Kathy. She’s washing our clothes.” His smile became a little cheeky as he pushed up his glasses, stifling a giggle. “Do you really blow-dry your hair?”

Reynolds’ mouth fell open in mock offence before he grinned. “ _Hey!_ Hair this long and fabulous requires _care_ , dammit!” Eric just laughed more, shoulders shaking with it with both hands slapped over his mouth. Reynolds’ grin widened.   
That’s it, c’mere kid!”

Reynolds lunged, picking up Eric effortless, and Eric _shrieked_ with laughter and repeated protests with no heart behind them as Reynolds swung him around. Eric ended up draped down Reynolds’ front, his back against Reynolds’ chest, with his legs hooked over Reynolds’ shoulders and Reynolds holding him in place with a firm grip on his knees. Eric was giggling incessantly, one hand pinning his glasses in place with the other holding his shirt up. Reynolds was laughing too, his own glasses askew. He spun in a circle a couple of times – which had Eric squealing with delight, his arms falling limp to dangle in the air – before he manhandled Eric back into an upright position, setting him back down on the bed. Eric couldn’t seem to stop giggling, and it was absolutely infectious as Eric shot him a beaming smile, adjusting his glasses and running a hand through his hair. Which Reynolds promptly messed up again by ruffling it. “Go take a shower, Eric, trust me when I say you’ll feel _loads_ better. I’ll go see about food.”

Eric nodded, standing up, and Reynolds snorted when he stumbled and had to sit back down again from dizziness. Eric gave him one last smile before disappearing into the bathroom, and Reynolds wandered out of the bedroom and into the kitchen (but not before grabbing his surprisingly still warm hot chocolate). He started back, not expecting to see Kathy at the table. “Oh! Hi!”

Kathy glanced up, smiling at him, then scanned his clothes. “Oh good! They fit! I was worried they might.”

Reynolds sat down in the chair across from her, delighted to find an omelet there waiting for him. “Yeah, they fit fine! Where’d you get them?”

“My grandson is about your size. Lives on the other side of the city. Bit of a flaky mind, so when he stays, he sometimes leaves clothes behind.” Amusement flashed in her eyes. “A bit big on Eric, but well. It’ll have to do until your clothes are done.”

Reynolds chuckled, digging into his omelet with enthusiasm (it must’ve been at least a day since he’d eaten something). “We _can’t_ thank you enough, Kathy. Seriously, we owe you our lives.”

Kathy frowned, staring into her mug. “I wish you boys could stay. I don’t like watching you leave, especially when you arrived in such a condition.”

Reynolds’ enthusiasm faded, and he set down his fork. “…We’ve got no other choice. If the other guy we’re with finds out we were coming here…” Memories of Derek’s fist connecting with his cheek, his hand yanking painfully on his hair filled his head. He still had finger-shaped bruises around his wrists as well. Eric did too. His expression hardened. “The other guy is Eric’s dad. He’s…a very _volatile_ individual. I try to protect Eric from him when I can, but…I don’t know _what_ happens when I’m asleep. Eric refuses to talk about it. If Eric would let me, I’d grab him and take him to safety and never look back. But he refuses to leave his dad. And _I_ refuse to leave him alone with that man. So…” He swallowed, taking a sip of his hot chocolate. It was cold now.

Kathy drew a shuddering breath. “Well. That’s…quite the situation.” She tried for another smile, but it just looked strained. “I suppose I’ll just have to make do with being a brief reprieve for you boys, whenever you manage to slip away.”

Upstairs, Reynolds heard the shower shut off, and a moment later he was unable to hold back a smile when he heard the hair dryer. Kathy stood, presumably to make another omelet, and Reynolds began to eat again when his stomach grumbled loudly. “Trust me when I say that is _more_ than enough.”


	5. December 13th, 2018

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter with the attempted assault! It takes place after the line if you want to skip it!

It was snowing again.

Reynolds stared out at the snow with tangible disdain, curled up in a corner of their alley with Eric pressed up against his side. It had been snowing when he’d woken up, and it hadn’t stopped, even as it approached nightfall. Some city worker had come by to shovel and treat the sidewalk, pointedly avoiding looking at them huddled in the corner. Reynolds had stuck his tongue out at the worker’s retreating back, ignoring Eric’s distressed noise. Because of the snow, neither of them had thought it wise to go to Kathy’s, unwilling to get their shoes wet and risk serious frostbite. It was a miracle neither already _had_ frostbite, but Reynolds wasn’t complaining.

Eric shivered beside him, burrowing closer. Per Eric’s _insistence_ , Reynolds was wearing the sweater. It had only been five days since his brush with death via extreme hypothermia. He still wasn’t at his best, and continued exposure to the cold and other elements probably wasn’t helping, but there wasn’t much they could do to avoid it. The three of them – Derek included – were rapidly losing weight, which wasn’t good either. He was hungry and cold and suffering, and he vented his frustrations in the form of glaring at the flurrying snow.

Reynolds scowled when he heard approaching footsteps, rolling his eyes with an accompanying annoyed sound. Not long after, Derek was rounding the corner, spitting curses as he shook the snow from his shoulders. But...there was another voice, and then someone _else_ was entering the shelter of the covered alley. A woman, clearly homeless as well, with a glint in her eye that made Reynolds' skin crawl. Without consciously thinking about it, Reynolds tugged Eric closer before meeting Derek's eyes, glaring at him with nothing but venom. “Who's that?”

"Her?" Derek glanced behind him at the woman. She was wearing an old, ratty winter coat, boots worn down to near nothing, her hair a greasy mess. “I found her outside the studio. Apparently she has a vendetta against my... _boss_. I thought it'd be a good idea to bring her along.”

Reynolds raised an eyebrow. “We're barely able to support the _three_ of us. And _you_ decided it'd be a _'good idea'_ to bring along some random woman simply because you're cripplingly homophobic? _Real_ smart.”

He could _feel_ Eric paling beside him, his skin growing somehow colder. “Ray...”

Derek didn't acknowledge his criticism, however, simply gesturing to the woman. She stepped forward, and even just that little bit closer had Reynolds pressing himself more firmly against the wall, a feeling like little bugs trying to escape his skin spreading over his body. “The bastard that runs that studio has a reputation. Sometimes, people go on his show and never come back out. My fiancé vanished two years ago after appearing on his show. I've been going to the police, filing complaints with the studio, but nothing is ever done about it.” The glint grew into something feral. “Your friend here has offered to help me get revenge.” Her gaze swept over Reynolds, and he felt the urge to vomit rise in his throat. She said nothing more though, just grinned, and moved to sit in the opposite corner, still staring at Reynolds.

Reynolds shuddered, wrapping his arms tight around himself. Derek sat down as well, against the same wall they were. “Oh. Right. Here.” He pulled two apples out of his pocket, tossing them vaguely in their direction, and Eric scrambled to catch them before they hit the ground and became bruised and even more gross than the shitty convenience store apples already were. He passed Reynolds his, and began nibbling on his own, though with obvious difficulty as he struggled pass the texture. Reynolds wouldn't be surprised if Eric never touched an apple again if – _when_ – they got out of their situation.

Reynolds made to bite into his apple, but froze when Derek pulled what appeared to be _hamburgers_ out from beneath the sweater he stole from Eric, getting up to hand one to the woman. “What the _fuck_ , Derek?! _Clearly_ you have the money to afford better shit than _this_ –” he held up the apple. “– and yet you're here wasting money on some chick you met half an hour ago!”

Derek shrugged, sitting back down again. “Her _name_ is _Maya_. And I work _hard_ for my money. I can spend it whatever way I like.”

A new wave of _hatred_ crashed over Reynolds as he watched the pair eat, Maya almost _animalistic_ in the way she devoured the hamburger. “Your _kid_ should be a higher priority than he is, Derek.”

Derek paused, swallowing his bite of hamburger before his gaze slid to them. Eric went completely rigid, curling into a tight ball with his knees pulled up to his chest. Reynolds could see his rapid breaths fogging in the air. Derek’s gaze fixed on Eric, something hard and dangerous in his eyes. He held up the burger. “Do you want this, son? Hm? I’ll trade with you if you’d really like.” Eric made a strangled noise, barely audible, and he rapidly shook his head. Derek raised an eyebrow, an infuriating little smirk spreading across his face. “See? He doesn’t even want it. So _shut up_.”

Resisting the urge to get up and _bitch-slap_ Derek, Reynolds shifting into a more comfortable position and bit into his apple, wrapping one arm around Eric’s shoulders and tugging him closer. He could _feel_ Maya’s gaze on him, and against his better judgement, he glanced at her. She was grinning, and the second she noticed his eyes on her she scanned his body again, licking her lips as she finished off her hamburger. Reynolds paled, and despite the hunger clawing at his insides, his appetite vanished.

Eric shivered violently again, and Reynolds shot him a concerned glance before setting his half-eaten apple aside. “Here.” He pulled off the sweater, helping Eric into it. Eric was shaking so badly he could hardly hold his apple, burrowing gratefully into the sweater.

Eric leaned against Reynolds. almost curling into him. “...Thanks.” His words were slurred and mumbled, his eyes beginning to slip shut.

Reynolds sighed, nestling one hand in Eric's hair, gently massaging his head, “It was no problem, kid. Get some sleep.” Eric hummed softly, curling more towards Reynolds with his face buried in the side of his chest. Within seconds, he was asleep.

Reynolds gazed down at him, still caressing his head gently. Eric really _did_ look like a little kid, his expression softened by sleep. Especially with the big round glasses and oversized sweater. Reynolds sighed again, closing his eyes and leaning his head back against the wall. Though, he cracked one eye open when he heard movement, opening them both and narrowing them suspiciously as he watched Derek get up and sit next to Maya. They began whispering to each other, almost fervently, glancing at Reynolds and Eric every now and then. Reynolds swallowed nervously, closing his eyes again and pulling Eric just that little bit closer.

Despite the bitter cold and distinct feeling of eyes boring into him, Reynolds drifted off into sleep.

* * *

Reynolds woke in the middle of the night to a sensation like he was being _dragged_ slowly over the freezing pavement. His eyes snapped open, and he realized that was _exactly_ what was happening. Maya was above him, a firm grip on both of his ankles as she dragged him out to the middle of the alley. “Whoa, _what?!_ ” He immediately began to struggle, attempting to kick at her or free his ankles as his hands scrambled at the asphalt.

Maya flashed a broad grin, and dropped his ankles. Reynolds scrambled back, but didn't get far before Maya was stepping forward and dropping herself into his lap, straddling his hips. Reynolds tried to push her off, legs flailing, eyes wide as _fear_ seized his body. _Panic_ made his breathing quick as Maya tried to grab his wrists. “What are you _doing_ , get off of me!”

Maya's grin grew wider, strands of his greasy hair falling in her face as she licked her lips. “Aw, don't be like that! I'm gonna make us _both_ nice and _warm._ ” She bit her lip, brow furrowing with concentration as Reynolds' struggling increased tenfold. “Now if you would just - lie _still!_ ”

She managed to get a hand in his hair, fisting it in a painful, tight grasp. Reynolds still struggled, wrapping one hand around her wrist with the other trying to pry her fingers loose. He could hear stirring behind him, could hear a horrified gasp. He opened his mouth to speak, scream, _something_ , but then Maya was lifting his head by his hair and slamming it back down into the pavement.

Reynolds' vision spun, and his protesting grip on Maya slackened a bit. But his legs still kicked out, he still struggled, this _wasn't_ happening, this wasn't _happening_ –

Maya slammed his head into the pavement again, and this time Reynolds' breath was knocked from his body, his arms falling limp by his head and his vision crumpled around the edges. His ears rang. His pulse echoed in his skull. Stars and black spots danced across his vision. He shifted his legs a bit, but that was all he could manage. He could hear someone screaming his name, but it was quickly overshadowed by another voice.

And then Maya was kissing him.

Reynolds _shrieked_ , trying to shove her off again with as much strength as he could muster. Or at least, he _tried_ to. In reality, he made a small, muffled noise, and Maya was able to easily pin his wrists to the ground in his dazed state. Her mouth tasted like _decay_ , like she’d eaten something _rotten_ , and bile rose in his throat. Maya let go of one of his wrists in order to jab him in the side, and when he gasped in pain she shoved her tongue into his mouth, and Reynolds gagged.

_“Dad, we have to help him! What are you doing, let go of me!”_

_“Sit_ down _, Eric, it’s all under control.”_

_“What?! No it’s_ not _, we have to help him! Get – ah!”_

There was the sickening sound of a body hitting the ground and a skull cracking against the pavement. Reynolds was slowly coming back to himself, though the deep, throbbing _pain_ at the back of his skull kept him pretty disoriented. He pushed at Maya, trying desperately to _get her off of him_. His throat convulsed in an attempt to keep from vomiting at the feel of her tongue against his own, his body shuddering with revulsion as she ground her hips against him. Fear and dizziness was making him sick, she was making _noises_ into his mouth, his body was reacting in ways he _did not want it to_ to her grinding against him. Tears sprung to his eyes when she slid one hand under his shirt, her hands _ice_ against his skin.

And then she started fiddling with the zipper and button of his jeans.

Reynolds’ panic spiked, and adrenaline rushed into his veins, giving him that little bit of strength needed to shove her off. Maya impacted with the asphalt with a loud “ _Oof_ ,” and Reynolds scrambled to his feet, stumbling away from her as fast as he could with the heel of one hand ground against his temple. He braced himself against the wall with his other hand, struggling to even out his breathing to a manageable level. His head _hurt_ like _Hell_ , everything was spinning, his vision seemed to be _pulsing_ , and when he squeezed his eyes shut, he couldn’t stop the flow of tears, letting out a pitiful sob.

Someone touched his arm, and Reynolds struck out blindly, only opening his eyes _after_ he swung his fist. Maya cried out, cupping her cheek, but Reynolds didn’t care. “Go away!” Maya ignored him, taking half a step closer. Reynolds swung again, a swirl of emotions most of which he couldn’t identify _burning_ in his chest. “ _GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!_ ”

Maya glanced at Derek (standing a bit away against the corner). He shrugged, arms crossed, and Maya turned and walked out of the alley and into the snow.

Reynolds wheeled on Derek, stumbling like he was drunk while still clutching his head. “ _You_.” His words slurred, and he shook his head, swallowing harshly. “ _You_ did this, you put her up to…to _that?_ ”

Derek shrugged again. “She wanted help. I offered to assist her for…a _favor_ in return. She seemed eager enough. And you’re so _uptight_ , Reynolds. I thought a little fun would do you good.”

Reynolds could hardly believe what he was being told. Fresh tears flowed down his face, freezing almost instantly to his cheeks. “You…you _hired_ her to…to…” He couldn’t finish his sentence, voice cracking as he let out another broken sob.

Derek rolled his eyes. “ _Please_. ‘Rape’ was never a part of this equation.”

Reynolds shook his head, too sick to fight. His skin _crawled_ with the memory of Maya’s body. He let out a delirious little laugh, glancing upwards. “ _Fuck_ you. Just – _fuck you_ , Derek.” He swallowed again, and a fresh spike of panic shot through him, his pulse suddenly pounding in his ears. “Where’s Eric?!”

Derek pulled a face, glancing to the side. Reynolds followed his gaze, and made a strangled noise. Eric was slumped on the ground, face down, with one arm outstretched. Reynolds darted to his side, pulling Eric’s upper half into his lap. Eric was completely out cold, the dried and frozen remains of a bloody nose stuck to his face, and a bit of swelling by his left eye. Reynolds scowled, glaring _daggers_ at Derek. “You _punched_ him!”

Derek sneered. “He was being a disrespectful _brat_ and getting in the way.”

Reynolds pulled Eric closer. “He was _trying_ to _help me!_ ”

“You didn’t _need_ help,” Derek spat. “You would’ve enjoyed it if you’d’ve just _let it happen_.”

Reynolds opened his mouth to retort but words failed him. He just set Eric down gently, and stumbled over to the snow gathering outside. He grabbed a handful, packing it together and ignoring his clumsy, numb fingers, and knelt back down by Eric. He used the snow to gently wipe away the blood, then used the rest to cover what was undoubtedly going to become a black eye. Reynolds couldn’t feel his hands, but he didn’t care, and he lied down beside Eric, curling around him protectively. He wasn’t going back to sleep, that he _knew_. He was too paranoid Maya would come back, or Derek might try something. But he could keep Eric warm. And that’s exactly what he did as he watched the snow fall in the dark city.


	6. December 14th, 2018

Derek was long gone, and the sun was high in the sky by the time Eric stirred. Reynolds perked up from his frozen vigil, tired eyes drifting from the alley entrance to Eric. “Morning, Eric.”

Eric whimpered, curling in on himself a bit. “...My head hurts.” His voice was hoarse.

He rolled over to face Reynolds, and Reynolds winced. The snow had melted long ago, and Eric's black eye looked _painful_. Reynolds offered him a small smile, brushing Eric's hair from his face. “I know. I'm sorry, kid.”

Eric whimpered again, curling into Reynolds chest, but then he gasped, pushing himself upright. “W-what about _you?_ A-a-are you okay, did –”

“Hey! Hey, I-I'm alright, no need to panic! Nothing –” He swallowed harshly. He couldn't tell if he was shivering or shuddering with the memory. “Nothing happened. I got away, and _she_ is gone.”

Eric sighed with relief and slumped back into his arms, clinging to him almost desperately. “Thank _God._ I...I woke up when you started screaming, a-and I tried to help, but my dad...”

Reynolds held Eric closer, one hand cupping the back of his head. “I know, Eric, it's okay. Don't beat yourself up over it, it's okay.”

Eric looked up at him, practically radiating concern. Reynolds frowned, ghosting a couple of fingers over the nasty bruise. “Your eye looks bad. Maybe Kathy has some first-aid stuff.”

Eric shrugged. “Maybe, but...you look really tired, Ray. Did you sleep, after...?”

Reynolds stiffened, but eventually shook his head. “...No. Not after...” He cleared his throat. “I don't _want_ to sleep.” His voice cracked. “What if she comes back? What if _Derek_ comes back? What if I go to sleep and I never wake up again like I _almost_ did?” He hugged Eric tighter, hiding his face in Eric's hair. “No, I...I'd rather stay awake.”

“If you don't sleep, you're going to get _sick_ , Ray! And...and we can't afford that.” Eric tried for a smile, placing a hand on Reynolds' cheek. “I'll watch over you. Okay?”

Reynolds warred with himself internally, before he sighed. A sick feeling was pooling in his gut at the thought of going to sleep, but...his eyelids were drooping, and he knew he wasn't going to win this one. “...Promise you'll wake me if something happens?”

Eric nodded. “Promise. Go to sleep, Ray.”

With another sigh, Reynolds curled closer, trying to absorb as much of Eric's body heat as he could. The cold was beginning to no longer faze him anymore. He didn't know if that was a bad thing or not. He didn't think on it long either way, because he was asleep in seconds.


	7. December 16th, 2018

Reynolds snorted with laughter, forehead resting on Kathy's kitchen table with a half-eaten, frosted sugar cookie in one hand. He could hear Eric laughing, too. And when he lifted his head, Kathy was just shaking her head, trying and failing to hide her amused little smile. Christmas was rapidly approaching, and Kathy had asked if they wanted to help her decorate and make cookies in preparation. Of course they’d immediately said yes, and when the time came to frost the cookies Reynolds had decided to paint Eric’s nose green with frosting, almost falling out of his chair he was laugh so hard when Eric sneezed and mindlessly smeared the frosting across his face. Eric had responded by smearing blue icing across Reynolds’ cheek, and it had rapidly become a little war.

Eric shot him a beaming smile, slowly but surely licking and wiping every color of the rainbow off his face. His black eye still looked ugly – it’d only been three days after all – but it was healing. Reynolds’ mental state was still pretty disrupted, he was having nightmares and waking up at strange hours in the night, but he was…less shaken than he was. Marginally so, but still less. And the distraction Kathy provided was _very_ welcome.

Reynolds took another bite of his cookie, surveying their work while he and Eric slowly collected themselves. “I don’t know about you guys, but I think we did pretty good! Considering I have the artistic skill of a walnut.” Eric burst into more giggles, and Reynolds chuckled despite himself. “What! I know I said it, but that doesn’t give you the right to laugh!”

Eric slapped both hands over his mouth, doubling forward a little with his shoulders shaking. Reynolds rolled his eyes good-naturedly, and Kathy laughed. “You know, you boys are welcomed to join me for Christmas. It’ll just be me, my daughter, and my grandson. We have plenty of room for two more.”

Reynolds swapped a glance with Eric, and the whole mood shifted. “I-I don’t know…” Eric stared down at his lap. “I don’t think my dad is working Christmas Eve or Day. I don’t think we could slip away…”

Kathy sighed, finished up frosting a cookie wreath. “I figured. Didn’t think it’d hurt to extend the invitation anyway.” She smiled, though it was a little strained and sad. “Just in case.”

Reynolds sighed, and glanced at the clock before staring out the window. The city was beginning to darken, the sun setting. He drew his lips in a tight line. “We should get going. Derek'll be back soon. I'm not too keen on invoking his wrath.”

Eric flinched, and the two stood. Kathy walked them to the door, and pulled them both into tight hugs. “You boys stay safe out there. Small words, but...”

Reynolds hugged her back, squeezing his eyes shut. “We'll try. You know we will.” He pulled back, and Kathy wrapped her arms around Eric next. “See you tomorrow?”

She nodded, and Reynolds opened the door, stepping out and holding it open for Eric. Eric shivered almost the second he stepped out into the wind, wrapping his arms tight around himself. Reynolds frowned as they walked, pulling at the sweater he wore. “Here.”

Eric stopped him. “No. No, I-I've had it for a while. I-i-it's your turn. Keep it.”

Reynolds’ frown deepened, but he didn't argue, wrapping an arm around Eric's shoulders and tugging him closer to keep him warm. They started down the sidewalk, and suddenly Reynolds caught movement out of the corner of his eye. His head whipped to the side, just in time to see the vague outline of a woman wearing a ratty coat disappear into an alley across the street. He stopped walking, his heart caught in his throat, and Eric voiced the thought his own head wouldn't let him as a wave of nausea shot through him. “Was...was that...Maya?”

Reynolds shuddered, swallowing harshly. “I hope not. For many reasons. If it was...” He swallowed again, his skin _crawling_. “I don't want to think about it. Come on. Let's hurry.”

As they stepped into the alley, Reynolds couldn't help the _dread_ that settled in his gut. He knew that the woman they saw was Maya, he _knew_ it. And if Maya was at Derek's every beck and call like that... _encounter_ suggested...he could help but feel that they were in _big_ trouble. But he voiced none of his paranoid thoughts out loud, focusing himself with keeping Eric warm, wrapping his arms around him and huddling together in a corner of their alley ‘home’.

It was a while yet before Derek arrived. Reynolds barely glanced up when he walked in, more focused on calming Eric's _violent_ shivering as much as possible. But he did glance up. And everything in his body _froze_ colder than the ice and snow that surrounded them. Derek look _furious_ on a level Reynolds had never seen, and Reynolds was quick to scramble to his feet and shove Eric behind him. His eyes blew wide with fear when he spotted Maya across the street, cringing and hunching his shoulders when she waved. Derek started forward, and Reynolds shuffled backwards, shielding Eric's body with his own. “Derek, don't you _dare –_ ”

He wasn't expecting the punch. It connected _hard_ with his temple, and Reynolds staggered. Before he could react, Derek was lashing out again, his fist impacting the other side of Reynolds’ head. And Reynolds collapsed, crumpling to the ground with his head throbbing and his vision spinning. His head bounced off the pavement, and the breath was knocked from his body. He couldn't move, his consciousness faded in and out, his vision black around the edges, but he could still _hear_. And some small part of him wished he _couldn't_.

“ _Dad_ , D-Dad wait, I-I-I'm sorry, we-we-we didn't –”

“ _Shut up!_ Just _shut up!_ Do you have _any_ idea what I'm about to do to you for this _blatant_ show of _disrespect –_ ”

There was the sharp sound of a slap, and Eric cried out. Another came, and then the sound of blows dulled. Eric sobbed loudly, _pleading_ with Derek _desperately_ , but with every word he spoke came another punch, or kick, or _whatever_ Derek was doing to him. Derek grunted with the amount of strength he was putting behind each blow on his son's body, and eventually Eric's sob died down to gasps and quiet, pitiful whimpers. Derek still didn't stop, didn't stop for a _long_ time, didn't stop till Eric was completely quiet and then some.

Until, at last, he did.

Reynolds still faded in and out of consciousness, his eyes rolling in his head, his mouth open as he lay slumped over on the frozen ground. Derek backed off, stumbling back into Reynolds’ line of sight. He was breathing hard, sweating a little, and he ran a hand through his hair, pushing it away from his face. His gaze slid to Reynolds, still breathing hard, and he walked over. Reynolds' finger twitched, and he whimpered softly, shifting ever-so-slightly away from the approaching man. Derek planted a sharp kick to his gut in passing before stepping over him, and Reynolds' wheezed, rolling over onto his stomach. He struggled to breathe, every intake of air gasping and strained.

But he knew, even with the fading remnants of his consciousness, that it was _nothing_ compared to Eric.

Slowly, with several pained noises as his head _throbbed_ , Reynolds pushed himself up onto his forearms. Then his knees. And he crawled ( _dragged_ ) himself over to Eric, collapsing with trembling arms back down beside him. He couldn't help but sob. Eric was completely unconscious, bleeding from his nose and a split lip. He was curled vaguely in a defensive position, one arm wrapped around his stomach and the other covering half his face. Reynolds couldn't see his black eye, but something told him that it had been aggravated anew. He had no doubt _several_ new bruises would be joining it on Eric's body.

With another protesting whimper, Reynolds threw an arm over Eric, tugging both Eric towards himself and himself towards Eric. Concerned spiked through him when he noticed Eric wasn't shivering anymore. His body was in shock. Reynolds curled around him clumsily, trying to press himself as much against Eric as he could without hurting himself or Eric.

The second he got into position, his body gave out, and his vision went black.


	8. December 17th, 2018

When Reynolds woke, the first thing he noticed was he was _sore_.

He groaned, shifting slightly. His head _hurt_ , his body _hurt_. Slowly, he pushed his protesting body upright, gasping and choking back whimpers all the while. His body felt _frozen_ , all warmth leeched out by the unforgiving asphalt. Sixteen days on the streets, and he _still_ wasn’t used to it…

Reynolds managed to open his eyes, and he glanced around. Derek was gone, and Reynolds breathed a sigh of relief. A feeling that quickly faded when he realized _Eric_ was gone, too.

“Eric?” Reynolds’ voice was small and hoarse. “Eric?!” His head whipped around, uncaring of his _pounding_ headache as he frantically scanned the alley for any sign of Eric. He finally spotted him tucked in the farthest corner of the alley, his knees pulled up to his chest and his arms wrapped around them. Reynolds stumbled over, more or less _collapsing_ to his knees in front of him. “ _Jesus_ , kid, you scared me! Why didn’t you say anything?”

Eric didn’t respond, eyes firmly trained on the ground. There was a strange, almost _glazed_ look over his eyes, too, and concern shot through Reynolds. Eric’s black eye now seemed to take up almost half of his face, his split lip swollen a little, and Reynolds winced. “Come on, let’s get you to Kathy. She can put more ointment stuff on your eye.”

Eric didn’t speak, but his gaze flicked to the side. Reynolds followed it, and immediately flinched. Maya was sitting across the street, staring at them intensely. Even from their distance, Reynolds could _feel_ her eyes boring into him, and he swallowed harshly, voice thick. “Oh.” He turned back to Eric, suddenly close to tears. “Well, I guess no more safe haven for us.” He sniffed, wiping at his eyes as a few stray tears escaped. And then it hit him that Eric was in _short-sleeves_ , and had been the whole night. Swearing under his breath, Reynolds pulled off the sweater, holding it out for Eric. “Here. Take it, you _really_ need it, kid.”

Eric still didn’t move.

Reynolds choked back tears, unable to stop them all. “…Eric? Come on please –” He draped the sweater over Eric’s body. Eric still didn’t react. Desperation clawing at his chest, Reynolds grabbed one of Eric’s wrists gently, tugging at his arm lightly. He wasn’t expecting resistance. Eric _refused_ to budge, remaining stiff in his position. Fresh tears flowed down Reynolds’ face, tugging a little harder, though he was _terrified_ of hurting him. “Eric, come on, I – I’m trying to _help_ you, don’t do this.” His tugging grew frantic when Eric _still_ didn’t respond, or twitch, or _anything_. “ _Eric!_ ”

He tugged _hard_ , and Eric’s arm suddenly went limp. Reynolds let go in surprise, tumbling backwards. He scrambled upright, and more tears flowed down his face with an accompanying sob. Eric’s arm was wrapped around his legs once more, and now his face was buried between his knees, hiding himself from view. The sweater was cast away, and Reynolds grabbed it, hands shaking as he draped it over Eric again.

Eric didn’t acknowledge it.

Reynolds sat back, sniffing and wiping at his eyes more. “Eric, _please_ …” His voice was thick with emotion. “Eric…” He shook him lightly. He could _feel_ Eric tensing, preventing himself from being moved as much as possible. With how cold his skin was…it was like touching a statue. A cold, immoveable statue.

And Reynolds broke down.

He _sobbed_ , covering his face with his hands. He couldn’t _stop_ himself, the stress of the past couple of weeks finally crashing over them in their full. Before this, before the streets, he didn’t think _so much_ could go _so wrong_ in such a short amount of time. But here he was, hungry and cold and _terrified_ , trying to help a man so broken and abused by his own father he’d shut down. Reynolds didn’t know how much more he could take.

Still, he pulled himself together, drawing in a few deep, calming breaths. The cold air burned his lungs. He shivered. Reynolds swallowed, and sat down next to Eric, wrapping one arm around him and holding him close. He resituated the sweater around Eric, covering his arms as best he could. He glanced out the entrance of the alley, and immediately turned away. Maya was still there, _watching_ , and Reynolds had no doubt Derek would be getting a report on his brief mental breakdown. He swore softly, and tightened his grip on Eric. He closed his eyes, pushing Derek to the back of his mind for now. Eric needed him. He doubted he’d be able to get Eric to uncurl in order to check his injuries, but…he could be there for him. Keep him warm, even if…even if he didn’t want it. Reynolds wasn’t about to give up, even if Eric was.

He’d hold on, for both of them.


	9. December 21st, 2018

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I highly recommend going back to read my story 'Gingerbread Men and Christmas Plans' before reading this chapter!

Four days.

Eric had shut down four days ago.

Reynolds was _really_ starting to panic.

Eric hadn’t moved from his corner. He wasn’t talking, he wasn’t eating, he wasn’t doing _anything_ beyond slight shifts in position when no one was looking. No matter what Reynolds said, no matter what he _did_ , Eric wouldn’t respond in any way. He wouldn’t take the sweater, either. Four days was the longest either of them have gone without it, and _that_ was what Reynolds was most worried about. He knew from experience that hypothermia was _bitch_. Really, Reynolds could only tell Eric was still _alive_ was from his slightly wheezing breaths Reynolds could hear if he got close enough. It was worrying, to say the least.

And then the explosions started.

Reynolds woke with a start, eyes wide as the ground _shook_. He glanced around for Eric, both disappointed and relieved to find him still tucked in his corner. Another boom shook the city, and Reynolds scrambled to his feet, bracing himself against the wall. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Derek do the same, and they swapped bewildered glances before Reynolds _hesitantly_ poked his head out of the alley. His jaw _dropped_. “What the _fuck?!_ ”

A _giant gingerbread man_ was terrorizing the city, taller than most skyscrapers, with massive crumbs and globs of icing falling to the streets, sending people _scrambling_. Two – were those _superheroes?!_ – flew around its head, and Reynolds watched open-mouthed as the gingerbread man swung at the one dressed in black and white, just for _lasers_ to shoot out of the other dressed in red, shearing through its arm. The black-and-white hero grabbed the arm, draping it across the nearest rooftop.

Reynolds was unable to tear his eyes away as the superheroes fought the giant _thing_ , slowly chipping away at its body. Dimly, he was aware of Derek coming up beside him, but he was _far_ too preoccupied to care. He watched as the black-and-white hero pinned the monster’s head and the red one used their lasers to slice through its neck. They left the head with the arms (both of them were removed at this point) on the rooftop, working together to gently lay the finally inanimate cookie in the streets. They seemed to be talking, and both Derek and Reynolds ducked back into the alley, catching the last bits of their conversation.

“Don’t worry!” Reynolds froze at the sound of that voice. It was _his_ voice, minus the New Yorker accent. It was exactly like Derek’s, like _Eric’s_ , and Reynolds’ curiosity skyrocketed. “We’ve got it covered! I have met few being who aren’t terrified of an angry Darkiplier, and those who weren’t are no longer breathing. I doubt Anti’ll act up much.”

“Fair enough.” Reynolds blinked in surprise at the sudden thick Irish accent. “We’ll see ya there, then! In the meantime, let’s get this sorry bastard divided up. And then we’ll get you food.”

“Deal.”

“Great! I’ll go get the other pieces, you start breakin’ him up. I’ll be right back.”

There was a moment’s pause, and Reynolds felt the mood shift. “Wait. Jackie. There’s…something else I’ve been meaning to talk to you about.”

“Yeah? About what?”

Another pause. “…We were supposed to get new egos earlier this month. Three of them. But…they never showed.”

Reynolds’ eyes shot wide. This guy lived at that manor. He was _one of them_. Reynolds made to step out and get this hero’s attention, opening his mouth to say frankly _anything_ , and then suddenly he was being pinned to the wall. Derek’s hand was pressed tightly over his mouth, his other forearm braced against his throat, strangling him slightly. Reynolds struggled, scratching at Derek’s hand and arm, but Derek just hissed “ _Shhhh!_ ” and pressed harder. Reynolds choked, breath wheezing, and went still, closing his eyes as he continued to listen.

“So? You guys get Minor Egos are the time. Couldn’t they have just gone with them?”

“I don’t think so. Even the Minors hang out for a day or two before they leave. And with the reaction one of them got in their debut…I doubt they’re Minors. Just – something about it all feels _off_. I know Dark’s worried, whether he shows it or not. He’s… _anxious_. And if the Host knows anything about it, he’s not telling.”

“I will admit, that’s… _odd_. Do you want t’check out that warehouse where the Minors live after this? Just in case?”

“Please? I mean, my gut tells me they’re not there, but…I-I’m worried about them, Jackie. This has never happened before. And…it’s been _three weeks_. What if something happened to them? And even _if_ they’re still alive, where are they? Christmas is in four days, and…”

“Hey now, Silver, you’re over thinkin’ it. They’re probably fine, wherever they are. Maybe they got lost when they appeared is all. You know the manor and its grounds can be pretty damn confusing t’someone who’s not used to it.”

“Yeah, maybe…” He – Silver? – didn’t sound too convinced.

And then a loud, rumbling sound filled the air, and the Irish one – Jackie – burst into laughter. “Was that your _stomach?!_ Jesus _Christ_ , Silver!”

“Aw, come on, Jackie! I told you I didn’t eat breakfast!”

“Yeah, and between _that_ and the fact that you were _eatin’ the bad guy_ , I can see you weren’t kiddin’! Maybe we should get you breakfast _before_ we start cleanin’ up, God knows that’ll take a while with all this sticky stuff.”

“I am _so down_ with that plan! Where should we go, what about Panera? Or that little café by Bim’s studio? I like that place.”

“If _I’m_ payin’, _definitely_ not Panera. Place is expensive, even with a surgeon in the family.”

“ _Cheapskate_.”

“I’m buyin’ you _food_ , Silver, don’t complain.”

“True.”

The two heroes’ voices and laughter faded out, and, after a few more moments, Derek backed off. Reynolds stumbled, drawing in a gasping breath that turned into a wretched coughing fit, bracing himself against the wall and rubbing at his throat. “What the _Hell_ , man?!” His voice was hoarse and stuttered between coughs. He cleared his throat, swallowing back another coughing fit. “They could’ve _helped_ us! You heard that Silver guy, we _belong_ at that manor!”

Derek spun around, eyes narrowed dangerously. “We don’t _need_ their _help_ ,” he spat. He straightened, running a hand through his hair. “We’re managing _just fine_ on our own.”

Reynolds shot him an exasperated, furious expression. “Are you _kidding me?!_ ” He gestured wildly. “Just _look_ at Eric! Does _he_ look okay to you?! How does _any_ of this translate to ‘ _just fine_ ’ in your brain! We need _help_ , Derek! We _need_ to go back!”

“We don’t need _anything_ form them,” Derek hissed. “We’re _fine_.”

Reynolds let out a disbelieving laugh, rubbing at his eyes. “I really _can’t_ believe you.” He dropped his arm. “Your own _kid_ is slowly _killing himself_ because _you_ beat the Hell out of him! You took away _our_ only safe haven and protection from the cold while _you_ sit in a studio all day! The only person who could _possibly_ be ‘fine’ here is _you_ , while _we_ are slowly freezing to death!”

Derek glanced at Eric. He’d shifted again, face hidden between his knees with his arms covering the back of his head. He was visibly trembling. Derek locked eyes back with Reynolds, and Reynolds watched his expression harden. “We’re _fine_.” He straightened out his – _Eric’s_ – sweater, and stalked past Reynolds onto the sidewalk. “I have to get to my _job_. I only work till the 23rd.” He turned around, one eyebrow raised and expression flat. He spoke with a mock concerned tone. “Can you last two days?”

Reynolds scoffed, crossing his arms. “Yeah, sure. _Fuck off_.”

Derek rolled his eyes, but left.

Reynolds covered his face with a hand, drawing a deep breath in an effort to calm himself. Every _second_ he spent with Derek made his blood _boil_ , and he wanted nothing more than to _strangle_ him. But instead, he turned back to the alley, heart breaking at the sight of Eric shaking in the corner. He took a step forward, and something caught his eye. His eyes widened. A ten dollar bill lay stuck in the snow, flapping lightly in the wind. Reynolds couldn’t believe his luck. He raced forward, snatching it up before it could fly away, and hardly noticed when he stepped in a puddle of the slush, the wet cold seeping into his shoe. He held it gingerly in both hands, looking down at it, and then his gaze shot to Eric. His eyes flicked between the two for another second, and then he was tearing down the sidewalk.

He burst into the convenience store at the end of the block, immediately heading for the drinks in the back. He didn’t want to risk going to Kathy’s and Derek hearing about it, so this would have to do. He grabbed two bottles of water, and – after a moment of internal debate – he grabbed two chicken salad sandwiches as well. The cashier glanced at him cautiously as he checked out, bouncing on the balls of his feet. Reynolds imagined he was probably quite the sight – greasy, knotted hair, sweater hanging off his body, face dirty and glasses smudged and crooked. He didn’t care, though, simply grabbed his change and the bag of food and water and raced back out onto the streets. He leapt over pieces of giant gingerbread man and drifts of icing as he ran back toward the alley, skidding to a halt in front of it.

Shaking off the snow from his shoes, Reynolds approached Eric in the corner. He hadn’t moved since Reynolds left, and Reynolds hesitated before laying a hand on his shoulder. He was still trembling uncontrollably. “Hey.” He wasn’t expecting response, yet he still waited a beat before continuing. “I um, I brought you something. Here.”

He pulled one of the water bottles and one of the sandwiches out of the bag, setting them down in front of Eric. Reynolds swallowed. “I…I-I know you don’t want to…t-to take care of yourself, but…Eric it’s been _four days_. At least…at least _drink_ something, _please_. I-I’ll even leave, if you don’t want me to see you, but… _please_. I…I don’t want you to _die_ , kid.” His voice broke. “ _Please_ don’t let that happen.”

Reynolds sniffed, wiping at his eyes with his sleeve, and stood, backing back out of the alley. He leaned back against the wall, absolutely _devouring_ the sandwich and downing the water before staring up at the sky. Part of him wished those two superheroes would come back, so he could talk to them in peace. He closed his eyes, waiting another minute or two before turning back to the alley. He couldn’t help the _relief_ that crashed over him when he saw Eric had moved, his arms now wrapped around his legs and his chin resting between his knees, staring at the ground with the same glazed, clouded expression he’d had for the past four days. The water bottle was empty, but the sandwich lay untouched, pointedly nudged away from him. Reynolds drew his mouth in a tight line, but…it was progress, at least.

Reynolds sat down next to Eris with a sigh, setting the bag now full of trash at his feet before picking up the sandwich, peeling away the plastic wrap before taking a bite. He wrapped his free arm around Eric’s waist, tugging him closer. Reynolds winced, chewing slower as he pressed his hand lightly against Eric’s side, running it up and down. He could feel _every rib_ through Eric’s shirt, as well as his shallow, rapid breaths. Reynolds swallowed, staring down at the sandwich. Guilt immediately pooled in his gut. Eric was _starving_. He was starving himself. He was _torturing_ himself. Reynolds already knew that, but…to _feel_ the evidence was…

It made him _sick_.

Reynolds glanced at Eric, lightening his grip, like he was afraid of breaking him. The bruises covering pretty much the entire right side of Eric’s face were healing, slowly, but… _far_ slower than they should be. Four days, and they were still nasty and purple. Reynolds sighed, breaking off a piece of the sandwich and holding it out to Eric, resting the sandwich in his lap. “Are you sure you’re not gonna eat anything? I don’t…I’ve only got a dollar left, kid, and I doubt Derek will buy us anything.”

Eric didn’t respond, just kept his unfocused gaze trained on the ground.

Reynolds sighed again, hesitating another few moment before he continued to eat the sandwich, going slow despite the hunger that clawed at his insides. “You’re really freaking me out, kid. You know that?” Silence met his words. “I want to get out of here _with_ you, not _without_ you. And I _sure_ as Hell don’t want to be left alone with _Derek_ out here.” He glanced down at Eric again, moving his hand from Eric’s waist to his hair. His voice softened. “Stick with me, okay, Eric?”

Eric didn’t move, and Reynolds continued to eat the sandwich.


	10. December 24th, 2018

It was Christmas Eve.

Eight days since Eric shut down.

Reynolds was running out of options.

Eric had started trembling and he’d yet to _stop_. He was _shaking_ from cold, or hunger, or _both_. And _still_ Reynolds couldn’t convince Eric to eat or move or even speak. And it was Christmas Eve. Derek didn’t have work, not for the rest of the month. Reynolds had no doubt his presence wasn’t helping Eric’s current mental state.

Currently, Reynolds was leaning against the wall outside the alley, arms crossed with the flurrying snow collecting in his hair. The dark city sparkled with multicolored fairy lights and decorations. Down the street, he could see a miniature Christmas tree twinkling outside Kathy’s shop. He sighed, and turned back into the alley, shaking the snow from his shoulders and hair. Derek glanced up at him, sipping from a convenience store paper mug of coffee. Reynolds crinkled his nose at him, heading past him towards Eric.

“You’re limping.”

Reynolds stopped, turning back to face him. There was a strange glitter to Derek’s narrowed eyes as he scanned him. Reynolds suppressed the uncomfortable shudder and glanced down at his feet. “I am?”

Derek nodded slowly, taking another sip from his paper mug. The calculating glint in his eyes made something _cold_ pool in Reynolds’ gut. “Why are you limping? We can’t afford injuries.”

Reynolds ignored him, taking a step forward. Now that it had been pointed out…he _did_ have a limp. Just a slight one, but it was there. He shrugged, glancing back up at Derek. “I dunno. Foot must be asleep or something from the cold. I’m fine.”

Derek hummed unconvinced into his mug, and Reynolds rolled his eyes. He sat down beside Eric, wrapping an arm around him. He winced when his fingers automatically slotted into the grooves between Eric’s ribs. “Hey,” he said, voice soft so Derek couldn’t hear. “It’s Christmas Eve, kid.” He waited a futile beat for a response. “Think you might want to open up again? The city’s _really_ rather beautiful…”

Eric blinked, but that was it.

Reynolds sighed, pulling Eric closer so he could rest his chin on Eric’s head, both arms no wrapped around him. “ _Christ_ , Eric, what can I do to break you out of this? I – I’m running out of ideas here.” Eric simply shook in his grasp, breath strained.

“Stop wasting your time with him and go to sleep. It’s getting late.”

Reynolds shot Derek a venomous glare, but Derek simply scoffed and turned his back to them, lying down. Reynolds sighed heavily again, this time through his nose. He held Eric, watching the snow dance with the colors of the season outside their alley. It _was_ getting late. When he’d been out there, he’d been able to see the moon over the titanic city buildings.

And then he got an idea.

It was a desperate one, no doubt. If he was caught, he would be in _major_ trouble. A mix of desperation, anxiety, and fear settled cold in his gut, leaving him feeling sick. His gaze flicked from Derek (already snoring away) to Eric still in his arms. If it worked, it would be _so_ worth it. He would do _anything_ if he thought it might crumble whatever mental barriers Eric had put up.

He’d wait, a little bit. Until he was _sure_ Derek was asleep. Ideally, until Eric was asleep as well. So Reynolds lied down, using his own arm as a pillow, and closed his eyes. He waited. Until a distant clock somewhere deep in the city chimed twelve.

It was Christmas Day.


	11. December 25th, 2018

Reynolds faltered outside the store, every bad feeling he could think of making his chest tight. It was about two blocks away from the alley. Plenty of time to lose someone if he needed to run. He might have to. The place was built like Kathy’s shop; the business on the first floor, an apartment above. Swallowing down his anxieties, he tried the doorknob. To his _immense_ surprise and _relief_ , it was unlocked, though the shop was obviously closed. It _was_ Christmas. Perhaps it was forgotten in the excitement.

Reynolds stepped into the building, flinching as the windchimes connected to the door sounded. Upstairs, he could hear Christmas music and laughter. His heart thudding _painfully_ loud in his chest, Reynolds crept toward the counter. Lined on it were rows of little animals carved out of various stones. The store was packed with similar item; geodes, gemstone necklaces and jewelry, dreamcatchers, gemstone trees, all of that sort of thing. But Reynolds was focused on the animals. He crept forward more, picking one up. He could hardly tell what it was in the dark, but…it looked like a little bunny. Carved out of pretty green stone.

Satisfied, though beginning to go deaf from his own pounding pulse, he turned back to the door, shoving the bunny into his pocket. He pushed open the door, flinching again at the resulting chimes.

Right as the music stopped upstairs.

Reynolds _froze_ as everything went _quiet._ Then, a muffled voice from above said, “Was that your door, Alice?”

Reynolds bolted.

He tore down the sidewalk, breathing hard and stumbling many times as his new limp inhibited him. He didn’t _stop_ , not when he heard the furious shout of “ _Hey!_ ” behind him. He just cut left, disappearing into an alley. He kept running, weaving between buildings, until he ended up by Kathy’s shop. Reynolds leaned heavily against the wall, struggling to calm his down his rapid breaths and thudding pulse. He pulled the bunny out of his pocket, running his thumb over it. Immediately, _guilt_ crashed _hard_ over him, and Reynolds swallowed the urge to vomit. He closed his eyes for a moment, shoving the bunny back into his pocket, and started back towards their alley. It would all be worth it if this worked. If not…

He just _really_ hoped it _did_.

* * *

Eric didn’t stir until the sun began to rise.

Reynolds pretended to be asleep, watching through one barely cracked open eye as Eric’s own eyes opened and he pushing himself upright, resuming the position he’d held for the past eight days. Reynolds waited a bit longer before sitting upright himself. He glanced over his shoulder. Derek was still out cold. He scooted closer to Eric, wrapping an arm around him. Reynolds sighed through his nose, squeezing Eric lightly. “Hey. Merry Christmas, Eric.”

No response.

Reynolds cleared his throat, fishing around in his pocket as he spoke. “Um, I-I have something for you. A gift. For Christmas. Here.” He held out the bunny, studying Eric’s face for _any_ sort of interaction.

_Nothing_.

Reynolds couldn’t help it when tears began to flow down his cheeks, overwhelming _despair_ washing over him and making his blood run colder than the snow. “I um, I-I thought – I thought –” He broke down, squeezing his eyes shut and bowing his head. It didn’t work. He _failed_. Eric was going to _die_ and there was _nothing_ he could do about it and –

Trembling fingertips grazed against his palm, and Reynolds’ breathing hitched, lifting his head sharply. Eric offered him a tiny, wavering smile before his eyes drifted to the little jade bunny he now cradled in both hands. His eyes were still glassy and dull, but they were _focused_ , and Reynolds had _never_ experienced a stronger sense of _relief_ than when Eric glanced back up at him.

“…Hi.” Eric’s voice was soft and raspy, barely a whisper. He ran a thumb over the bunny, smiling down at it. “…Thank you.”

Reynolds wasted no time in pulling him into a tight hug.

“Don’t you _ever_ do that again, kid.” Reynolds’ voice shook with his sobs. “ _Please_.”

He felt Eric wrap his arms loosely around him in return, shaking _so bad_ – “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I just –”

“Shh, it’s okay, Eric. I’m not asking for an apology. I’m just –” His grip tightened. “I-I’m just _so happy_ you’re okay.”

He let go of Eric, and almost _immediately_ began pulling off his sweater. “Put this on.” Eric obeyed without question, his trembling seeming to grow _worse_ after it was on. Reynolds’ heart panged. The sweater had been big on Eric before, but now…he was practically swimming in it. Reynolds smiled as Eric pulled his yellow handkerchief out of his pocket and wrapped it around the bunny. Reynolds stood, ruffling Eric’s hair. “I’m gonna raid Derek’s pockets, see if he has any sort of money on him. I have a dollar, but I doubt that can buy much, and you need _food_ , kid, and water. Give me a sec.”

He turned around, approaching Derek’s still sleeping body. He almost missed Eric speaking up again. “…Thank you. F-for everything…”

Reynolds glanced over his shoulder, smiling warmly at Eric. “No need to thank me, kid. I’m just glad I finally broke through to you.” He crouched down beside Derek. “Now let’s see about money.”


	12. December 28th, 2018

A couple of days later, something unexpectedly _good_ happened.

Eric’s trembling had finally stopped after Reynolds had ‘borrowed’ $20 from Derek’s pocket and bought enough food and water to last them all a few days. With his body finally getting the food and water it so _desperately_ craved, Eric’s black eye was healing a little faster, too, now a mottled sickly green and yellow. Reynolds had been _paranoid_ about Derek taking him stealing the money out on Eric, but when they’d come back with the supplies to find Derek already awake, he didn’t bat an eye, just grabbed a sandwich and began eating. Derek’s mood swings – trying to anticipate what would set him off and what _wouldn’t_ – were making Reynolds jittery and anxious, not wanting Eric to shut down again. But, things were looking up, if only slightly.

And things got better when a stray cat wandered into their alley.

Eric gasped, immediately dissolving into a harsh coughing fit, and the cat froze, eyes wide. Derek scowled, waving his wands in a shooing motion at the cat. “Shoo. Go away.”

Reynolds rolled his eyes. “Knock it off. It’s not causing any harm.” He stood slowly, approaching the cat. The cat shrunk, stepping backwards. “No! Hey, it’s okay, we won’t hurt you.” He took another step forward, crouching down and holding out a hand. The cat hesitated, and slowly slinked toward him, sniffing at his hand for a few moments before butting against it. Reynolds smiled, gently petting the cat. “There we go. See, we’re friendly!”

He scooped up the cat, chuckling at its delighted purring, and placed it in Eric’s lap. Eric’s eyes went huge as it cautiously settled down, looking up at him with big blue eyes. Eric smiled, tentatively running a hand down the black cat’s spine. “Hi!” The cat purred, nestling closer to Eric stomach, and Eric giggled. “Are you hungry?” He peeled the turkey out of the sandwich he was eating, holding it out for the cat. It was gone in seconds, and the cat happily shifted even closer, eyes closed and purring loudly.

Derek pulled a face, and made to stand. Reynolds was quick to stop him, subtly stepping on Derek’s hand so Eric wouldn’t see with his arms crossed. “ _Don’t you fucking dare_ ,” he hissed. Derek scowled, but shifted back into a cross-legged position. Reynolds huffed, and walked back over to Eric, sitting down beside him and reaching out to pet the cat.

Eric _beamed_ at him, scratching down the vibrating cat’s spine and nibbling on his sandwich. “I named him Taffy.”

Reynolds chuckled, raising one eyebrow as he showered the cat with attention. “Why ‘Taffy’?”

Eric shrugged smiling to himself. “I dunno. He just looks like a Taffy. Don’t you think so?”

At that moment, the cat opened his eyes again, staring at Reynolds. The blue was _shocking_ against the black fur…Reynolds smiled, scratching under the cat’s chin. “Yeah. Taffy it is.”

Eric laughed joyously, clearly in love with the street cat. He glanced up, more life in his eyes than there had been for a _long_ time. “Dad, come pet Taffy!”

Derek crinkled his nose, pushing up his glasses. “I’d rather not.”

Eric pouted. “Aw, come on, Dad!”

“It could have a _disease_ , son, or fleas, or anything along those lines. You shouldn’t be touching it.”

Eric’s shoulders slumped, and his face fell, bowing his head as his hands fell away from Taffy. Reynolds shot a hard glare at Derek. “Get over here and pet the damn cat, Derek.”

Derek’s gaze flicked between the three of them for a moment, clearly deciding whether or not he’d obey, and then sighed heavily, standing. He sat back down on the other side of Eric, reaching out a hesitant hand and stroking down Taffy’s back. The cat jumped at the new touch, twisting in Eric’s lap to face Derek. A small smile crossed Derek’s face (Reynolds was pretty sure it was the _only_ smile he’d seen on Derek in the near month they’d been stuck together) as he rubbed between Taffy’s ears. “…I suppose he’s alright.”

Eric practically _squealed_ with delight, gasping with his entire face lighting up and petting Taffy with renewed enthusiasm, shoving the last of his sandwich in his mouth. Reynolds laughed, wrapping an arm around Eric’s shoulders and tugging him closer. “You’re gonna kill me with how cute you are. Never change, kid.”

Eric’s cheeks turned bright red, and he glanced at him. “I don’t plan on it.” His mouth was still full, and Reynolds chuckled, squeezing his shoulders before going back to petty Taffy.


	13. December 31st, 2018

Reynolds woke a few days later to someone shaking him.

He rolled over, blinking awake slowly, though his eyes shot wide as the sight of Eric in _hysterics_ , sobbing and crying and repeating Reynolds’ name over and over. “Whoa, Eric, what’s wrong?! Are you okay?!”

Eric shook his head frantically, still shaking Reynolds. “Ray Ray Ray Ray – I – I – _Ray get up please Ray_ –”

Reynolds scrambled upright, concern crashing over him in a powerful wave. “Eric, what’s wrong?!”

Eric said nothing more, just sobbed and pointed off to the side. Reynolds followed his finger. Taffy – the street cat having stuck around – was sniffing at a small patch of something black stuck to the ground. Reynolds raised an eyebrow, inching closer. “…What _is_ that?”

Eric let out a loud sob before bursting out, “ _That’s my skin!_ ” and breaking down completely.

Reynolds’ eyes shot wide, glancing between Eric and the patch of – now that it had been identified – frostbitten skin. Reynolds reached out a hand to touch Eric before thinking better of it, not sure of _where_ the patch came from and too afraid to hurt him. “…From where?”

Eric turned around so his back was to him, pulling up his shirt (he wasn’t wearing the sweater). Reynolds’ stomach caught in his throat, and he drew a shuddering breath. Eric’s lower back looked like he’d been _skinned_ , an indent in his body where the frostbite had seeped through and peeled away. Bits of blackened skin clung to the edges of the wound, spreading out from the edges like a disease. It wasn’t bleeding, it didn’t look like Eric was in pain, just _seriously_ (and reasonably) freaked out. If Reynolds had to guess, Eric’s shirt had ridden up in his sleep, and prolonged bare contact with the ground had caused… _that_.

Reynolds swallowed, trying to get his stomach to settle. “ _Oh_.” Eric hurriedly pulled his shirt back down, turning back around. He looked _terrified_ , and Reynolds pulled off the sweater. “Here.” He watched Eric put it on, burrowing into it for comfort. “It’s not…bothering you, is it? I-It doesn’t hurt?”

Eric shook his head, tears still pouring down his face. “ _I can’t feel it at all_ , even when I touch it. I…I-I-I’m _so scared_ , Ray, it – I can’t _take_ this anymore, I –”

Reynolds pulled him into a hug, careful to avoid his lower back. “I know, Eric, me too. Hopefully, it’ll be over soon.” A realization struck him. “Hey, it’s January 1st tomorrow. New year. Maybe things will look up for us.”

Eric hugged him back, burying his face in Reynolds’ shoulder. “I hope so. _God_ I hope so. Hopefully my dad will let us go back.”

Reynolds squeezed him. “Yeah, hopefully.”

He pulled back, scooping up Taffy and handing him to Eric. Eric shifting into a cross-legged position, slowly calming down as he pet the cat, despite the tears still flowing heavily from his eyes. Reynolds sighed, rubbing at his eyes with a forefinger and thumb. At this point, all he wanted was a _home_. He didn’t care if it was that manor. He didn’t care if it was some old, abandoned house somewhere on the outskirts of the city. At least then they would be safer from dangers like frostbite.

Reynolds froze suddenly, his hand dropping. His mind flashed to his new limp, and he glanced at the patch of frozen skin again. Breathing hard, he began frantically pulling off his right shoe, carefully pulling off his sock. Before he’d even gotten it off, he heard a sickening _snap!_ , and he swallowed, hand shaking as he pulled it off the rest of the way.

He immediately turned and threw up.

The top of his right foot was blackened and sickly-looking, reaching almost to his ankle. His toes were also black, and he felt mildly relieved when he could still move them.

Problem was, _there were only three toes on his foot_.

Shakily, Reynolds reached inside his sock, choking back more rising vomit as he unstuck his missing toes from the fabric and they tumbled into his palm. He heard Eric gagging somewhere behind him, but Reynolds wasn’t too focused on that, simply staring with wide-eyes at his disembodied big and second toes. They were hardly recognizable, simply chunks of hard, frozen, blackened flesh, and Reynolds nearly threw up again at the sight of a bit of jagged bone at the end of them.

“Oh my God.” Reynolds abruptly snapped out of his thoughts at Eric’s voice. He sounded even deeper in hysterics than he did before. “Oh my God oh my God _oh my God! Ray!_ I-I-I can’t, I-I can’t _do_ this, I wanna go home, I wanna go _home_ –”

Eric’s voice broke, hands fisted tight in his hair and tugging on the strands painfully. Reynolds set his toes aside ( _God_ ) and pulled Eric into another tight, grounding hug. “It’s okay, Eric, it’s _okay_.”

Eric was shaking almost _violently_ in his arms. “It’s _not_ okay though, _nothing_ is okay, how could _anything_ be okay after –” He choked off with a sob, gripping onto Reynolds’ shirt tightly. “I just want to go _home_. I want _a_ home, I want…”

Eric trailed off, just sobbed and shook in Reynolds’ arms. He cradled the back of Eric’s head in one hand, resting his chin on Eric’s shoulder. “Yeah, me too, Eric. Me too.”


	14. January 5th, 2019

Reynolds sat in the corner of the alley, in much the same position Eric held when he’d shut down, staring at nothing. He was _tired_. Tired, _exhausted_ , cold, hungry (their food had run out two days ago), and resigned. Derek was so _stubborn_. He’d seen what the cold had done to Reynolds, what it’d done to his _son_. And yet, he refused to budge on his stupid, _prideful_ position that they could make it on their own, that they didn’t need the manor. He’d gone back to work earlier that week, leaving Reynolds and Eric alone again to suffer in the cold.

Reynolds sighed, turning his head slightly to watch Eric on the other side of the alley. At least _he_ was faring a little better than when they’d first discovered the horrific frostbite they’d both sustained. He sat cross-legged, humming to himself as he pet Taffy in his lap and fiddled with the little jade bunny Reynolds had stolen for him. That seemed so _long_ ago, yet, it’d been less than two weeks.

Reynolds was _tired_.

He understood the appeal of Eric’s shut down now.

There was the sound of shuffling footsteps outside, and Reynolds lifted his head sharply. Eric stopped humming, swapping a panicked glance with Reynolds, and Reynolds shifted into a position to run should they need to. The footsteps grew closer, and then _Derek_ was rounding the corner. He looked… _confused_ , and… _broken_ , in a sense, one hand pressed to his forehead and his brow furrowed.

Reynolds scoffed, sitting back down, and he raised an eyebrow. “What are you doing back here so early?”

Derek dropped his hand, staring at Reynolds blankly. “…They fired me.”

Reynolds jolted back in surprise, eyes wide. Eric made an equally surprised noise. “ _What?!_ ”

Derek turned to face Eric. “I was fired. They – _somehow_ – found out I was using the showers. Apparently that game show host who owns the building was _furious_. He didn’t talk to me himself, but the second I walked into the building I was turned away.” He dragged both hands down his face. “ _Fuck!_ ”

Eric wrung his hands, making a distressed noise. “Wh-what are we going to _do?_ We don’t have any money now, we’re out of food, how are we gonna make it?”

Derek sighed, and his shoulders slumped. “We go back. To that manor.”

Reynolds’ jaw dropped. “Wh – are you serious?”

Derek nodded, and he looked… _resigned_. “We’ve got no other choice. We… _have_ to.”

Eric scrambled to his feet, Taffy leaping away, and tackled Derek in a hug. “ _Thank you thank you thank you!_ Are we going back today?”

Derek grimaced, though he hugged Eric back. “No. Tomorrow. We still need to look _presentable_.” He pulled back from Eric, brow furrowing again. “I could probably manage to sneak us in to use those showers tonight. We’ll just have to be particularly careful.”

Reynolds _deflated_ , all of the tension from the past month bleeding from his body. “Oh thank _God_. We can put this fucking _nightmare_ behind us.” He leaned back against the wall, closing his eyes, and slid down so he was flat on his back on the ground. He jumped when there was suddenly a weight on his stomach, cracking an eye open and smiling as Taffy kneaded his belly.

“We can have a home again.” Eric sounded close to tears, but he was smiling brighter than Reynolds had ever seen, clutching his handkerchief tightly in both hands. He turned to Reynolds, practically _vibrating_ with excitement. “ _Ray we’ll have a home!_ ”

“I know, kid, I’m excited, too.” Reynolds grinned, petting Taffy and listening to him purr as he settled on his stomach. “Tomorrow. We’ll be _home_.”


	15. December 2nd, 2019

Reynolds laughed easily as he walked down the streets of the city, one arm wrapped around Eric’s shoulders. Bim was in the process of smacking Ed _repeatedly_ for sticking a hand in his hair. Dr. Iplier had jumped a mile at the resulting shriek, nearly falling over with his crutches and Reynolds thought the Host was going to pass out with how abruptly _pale_ he became as he caught his beloved doctor. The whole family was heading walking to the petting zoo for Eric’s birthday trip, and Eric himself was bouncing excitedly, grinning broadly.

Reynolds chuckled, squeezing Eric’s shoulders as they walked. “A little excited, are ya, kid?”

Eric laughed, beaming at him. “Of course I am! It’s a _petting zoo!_ ”

Wilford popped up out of nowhere, ruffling Eric’s hair. “You are _too_ cute, Eric. You know that?” Eric blushed _furiously_ , pulling up the navy blue scarf the Host had lent him up to cover his face.

Bing shot him a brilliant smile. “It _is_ nice to see you so excited, dude! I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so happy!”

The Jims raced up to them, CJ obviously zooming uncomfortably close on Eric’s face. “It’s not every day one turns a year old, guys!”

“Correct, Jim!” RJ grinned and winked. “This is a special occasion, for the both of you!”

Eric blushed further, and Reynolds chuckled, blushing himself and rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. Silver laughed, rubbing at his left forearm idly. “I remember _my_ first birthday. Ibis woke me up by duct taping me to the ceiling. Scared the shit out of me.”

The Jims cackled. “We have you falling on your face on video somewhere!”

Silver snorted. “Thanks guys.”

Google rolled with eyes, though he was smiling fondly. “I wasn’t one to celebrate my birthday before this year, but I _distinctly_ remember _someone_ stuffing cotton candy into my access panel on my first.”

Wilford pouted, planting his hands on his hips. “You wouldn’t eat it!”

Google’s eyes narrowed. “That’s no excuse.”

Wilford stuck his tongue out at him, and Dark smacked his husband lightly on the back of the head. “ _Wil!_ ”

Reynolds laughed, smiling and glancing around. He frowned. This street looked… _familiar_ …

“Reynolds? Eric? Is that you?”

He turned, one eyebrow raised. An old woman was standing outside a little shop on the street corner they were passing, staring at them with wide eyes and open-mouthed. Recognition kicked in, and Reynolds’ eyes shot wide. “Oh my God – Kathy?!”

She grinned, and pulled Reynolds into a hug, one he happily accepted and returned. “It’s been so long since I’ve seen you boys!” She pulled back, smiling broadly. “You’re fairing better I see.”

Reynolds chuckled as she pulled Eric in for a hug next, squeezing him tightly. “Yes, well. We found our way. Took about a month, but we did it.” He was aware of the others’ curious stares but he ignored them for now in favor of catching up.

Kathy pulled back from Eric after a long moment, holding him at arm’s length. Her expression hardened a bit, scanning the group briefly behind them. “And what about your father?”

“Dead.” Eric didn’t hesitate, not an ounce of emotion in his voice. He drew a shuddering breath. “ _Long_ dead.”

Kathy drew a deep breath through her nose. “Well, I can’t exactly say I’m glad _publicly_ , but just between you and me…” She pulled him into another hug. “ _Good_.” She let go of him, and smiled again. “You boys should stop by some time! So we can catch up properly.” She chuckled, raising an eyebrow. “Some members of your party are getting a bit antsy.”

Reynolds glanced over his shoulder. The rest of the egos were staring at them blatantly, the Jims visibly _vibrating_ with curiosity. He snorted, turning back to her. “We will.” He grinned. “Expect to see us again real soon. And Kathy –” He pulled her into one last hug. “ _Thank you_. For everything.”

“It was my pleasure, dear.” She pulled back. “Go on with your friends. I’ll see you again soon.”

She disappeared back into her shop with a wave, and both Eric and Reynolds turned around. “Who the _Hell_ was that?” King looked incredibly curious. They all did, really.

“Kathy.” Eric smiled, glancing back at the shop. “She owns this shop. She…she _really_ helped us out when…when we were on the streets.”

Reynolds shrugged, memories surfacing that he’d rather not deal with. “Her kindness didn’t last, not because she didn’t want to, but because Derek found out she was taking care of us when he wasn’t there. It was ah…” He swallowed, trailing off, and Eric stared at his feet.

“Where was he? When you were here?”

Reynolds grimaced at Dr. Iplier’s question. “He managed to get a job, to ‘support’ us. It’s how we didn’t starve. Some advertising thing.” His brow furrowed thinking hard. “Now that I think about it…I think he was working for _you_ , Bim.”

Bim paled rapidly. “He…” He paled further. “He was the bastard using my showers wasn’t he? I only remember that because I nearly ran into him after I’d…” He swallowed. “I was _pissed_. Fired him on the spot. I didn’t even know who it was.”

Eric shuddered. “If you _hadn’t_ fired him, we’d probably still be out here. That was what finally broke him down enough to let us go back to the manor.” He smiled shakily. “Thank you.”

Dark cleared his throat, his aura reaching out and curling around Eric and Reynolds a bit. “I’m so sorry about what you two had to go through,” he said softly. “And I’m sure we can’t even _imagine_ , but…” He smiled. “You’re home now.” He straightened his back, clasping his hands behind him. “And we have a couple of birthdays to celebrate. Come on.”

They resumed walking down the sidewalk, and Reynolds was content to laugh and smile as Eric rambled on about how soft goats were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well! I hope you guys enjoyed this _**monster**_ of a story! I certainly did writing it! I never expected to write something as long as EHBD again, but lookie here! I wrote something even _longer!_ I'm proud!  
> Anyway, Wednesday is back to your regularly scheduled programming! A Wing AU fic, with some magic bois!  
> See you then!
> 
> Tumblr:doctordiscord123.tumblr.com


End file.
